Nos enamoramos
by Midoriko MoonGhost
Summary: -Kagome... Deja de resistirte...- suplicó Inuyasha apretándola mas fuerte con sus brazos.. -Lo sé. Pero... Eso era lo que tenía en mente hasta hace unos momentos cuando te vi con esta pijama- Cap 10 Actualizado. Lemon :
1. Chapter 1

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Olaa a todoss... Espero q les haya gustado mi fic anterior, y graxiax por los reviewss... :D Buenu esta historia no se de donde salio pero espero que les guste mucho... Sin mas q decir me despido Sayonara x3 disfruten las historia. Biee :)**

**Summary: A veces lo mejor es escapar y olvidar todo, empezar desde cero y continuar. Demostrar lo que vales y dar una segunda oportunidad... Romance y drama **

**Cap. Disculpa pero no soy como tu.**

"Nuevamente estoy en esta habitacion sin nada que hacer, solo pensar en el, pero que demonios? Todo lo que hago es por el y ni siquiera valoro lo que hice. Esas cosas pasan Kagome hay que dejar de ser ilusa" pense nuevamente y pensar de que Inuyasha me vuelve loca y torpe al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir esto por el, "hace tanto tiempo nos separamos y ahora estoy aqui en mi habitacion trantando de encontrar una solucion para poder olvidarte... Yo asi no puedo vivir... Seria mejor que llamara a Sango ella sabra que hacer"... Agarre el telefono nuevamente y marque el numero de Sango esperando que respondiera y rogando que estuviera disponible y no haciendo cochinadas con su novio. Hubo varios pitidos pero nadie contesto.

-Alo Kagome?- pregunto aquella vos que tanto extrañaba.

-Si Sango soy yo... Estas disponible?- pregunte presintiendo que no lo estaba.

-No, no hago nada... Ahora mismo estoy en la casa sola... Dime que ha pasado? Tienes tiempo sin llamar amiga, crei que te habia pasado algo Kagome...- pregunto Sango sintiendo su preocupacion, bueno por lo menos le preocupaba a alguien.

-No, Sango lo que pasa es que no he estado bien, y mi familia tampoco, ya no consigo donde estar, ultimamente estoy muy separada de mi mama y de mi papa... Ellos despues de haberse separados no han sido los mismos conmigo, le dedican mas tiempo a Sota y ya nada es como antes... Yo solo llamo para ver como estabas y ver si aun seguias siendo mi amiga...- conteste algo apenada, creyendo que ya era demasiado contarle a mi mejor amiga mis problemas para luego hacerme la victima.

-Kagome... Kagome no te escucho bien, creo que la señal esta mal... Ka...- escuche por ultima vez. Siempre era lo mismo ya Sango no era la misma, desde que me fui del pais ella ha estado ocupada, bueno tiene derecho a seguir con su vida, no la puedo retener... Colgue el telefono y lo deje en la mesa, me sente en la silla de mi escritorio y empeze a hacer la tarea... Nuevamente llovia y de nuevo me daba cuenta de que mi vida se desmoronaba, ya nada era lo mismo, quizas si no nos hubieramos ido a vivir para aca todo seguiria como estaba... Estaba cansada y rendida de hacer lo mismo. De aparentar lo que no soy, nuevamente me sentia frustrada y no queria ser yo, queria ser otra persona quizas como ella, ella si que era linda no entiendo que es lo que le ven los chicos es frustrante todo lo que estoy pasando. Me levante rapidamente y me dirigi hacia mi armario, busque entre las cosas que habian alli y encontre lo que tanto tiempo he estado guardando. Mi caja, aquella caja tenia cosas valiosas y algo mas, dinero... Eso era lo que necesitaba, tenia suficiente dinero para vivir por un mes hasta conseguir un trabajo y donde vivir, suerte que tenia una familia adinerada, si no no podria continuar mi plan, el plan que hace tanto tiempo habia planeado cuidadosamente y con mucho esmero...

Luego de varios minutos de recoger ropa y cosas importantes me sente en la cama y vi la foto de Inuyasha, yo no soy como el, soy diferente quiero a las personas y no las hago sufrir, pero en este caso hare una excepcion, se que hare daño pero no es un capricho simplemente quiero demostrar que soy alguien que puede sola. Sin embargo y pesar de todo yo seguia amando a Inuyasha, a pesar de que estuviera a kilometros lejos de el. Recogi mi album de fotos, varias cosas y me aliste para salir, abri cuidadosamente la ventana y tire el bolso hacia los matorrales, mire por ultima vez mi habitacion y sonrei alli habia muchos recuerdos... Dolorosos y felices, me lancé, hize un aterrizaje perfecto, de seguro merezco premios por aquel salto, tenia instintos mininos, mire la casa y me despedi de ella, practicamente me estaba alejando de mis buenos lujos y de mi futuro asegurado, pero no puedo aguantar, tengo que empezar desde cero y demostrarle a mi familia, y la gente cuan valiosa puedo ser... Principalmete a aquel chico que tanto he odiado y amado al mismo tiempo.

&

-Sango, Sango ven a ver...Rapido- menciono una chica de cabellos plateados corriendo hacia el televisor subiendole el volumen para que viera aquella noticia.

-"Los policias aun no tienen rastros de la señorita Kagome Higurashi, nadie sabe el paradero solo que se ha ido de su casa, aun no se sabe la razon, no dejo alguna nota ni nada, pero los que la vean por favor avisen a este numero... Los padres estan muy preocupados y tememos por la seguridad de la señorita Higurashi...- menciono el presentador de noticias.

-Lo se, es horrible donde podra estar? Por que se fue?- pregunto Kanna viendo a Sango pero ella estaba llorando preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga.

-Donde puedes estar Kagome.? Por que no me dijistes nada? Que ha pasado? Asi de grave estas como para que te hayas ido?- pregunto Sango sollozando de nuevo siendo abrazada por Kanna quien tambien lloraba por no saber como estaba su amiga que tanto la ayudo...

& (Unas semanas mas tarde)

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que me escape de mi casa, siempre que pasaba por alguna calle veia las noticias sobre mi desaparicion, por suerte siempre llevaba unos lentes y una peluca en caso de emergencia, me senti bien, por primera vez, extrañaba a mis amigos y a mi hermano pero no a mi familia, todo era distinto senti que habia madurado, por parte me sentia extraña, era yo contra el mundo y contra todos, tenia un trabajo de mesera medio tiempo y lo que quedaba trabajaba en un bar, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa, por las mañanas estudiaba diseño y moda, queria llegar lejos y que mejor trabajo para sorprender a mis padres que ser diseñadora... Aun pensaba en Inuyasha, todo el tiempo, aun sentia esto por el, lo odio y lo amo al mismo tiempo... De seguro el estaria con una de sus tantas novias... La verdad no se que esperar del destino, ni de el, ni de nadie... Para mi el es alguien que desaparecio hace mucho tiempo de mi corazon pero que aun sigue ahi, realmente no se que hacer... Por suerte tengo donde vivir gracias a una amiga que conoci en la escuela de diseño y moda, era una excelente amiga con ella podia contar, siempre estabamos juntas y sabia que me habia escapado y que venia de una familia rica, pero no le importo... Sin duda ella y yo eramos las mejores... Se llama Eri y es la chica mas inocente y dulce... Pero todavia no olvidaba a Sango, sigo sin llamarla, tengo miedo de que me delate, la confianza la he perdido... Asi que tengo que continuar. Y eso es lo que me he propuesto hacer.

**Continuara... :D**

•Si vas por ahi acuerdate de mi,

pues siempre estaras aqui,

dentro de mi**•**

**Wolaa a todss... Que tal el cap?**

**Les gusto, eso espero, :D**

**lamento el retraso pero las cosas **

**con la estupida carcel!! (cole) no van bien... Jaja :)**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este**

**cap, sinceramente tuve tantas cosas**

**en mente que se me hizo dificil**

**escoger una idea. Pero aqui esta...**

**Nos vemos...**

**Sayonaraaa... x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Olaa a todoss... Espero q les haya gustado mi fic anterior, y graxiax por los reviewss... :D Buenu esta historia no se de donde salio pero espero que les guste mucho... Sin mas q decir me despido Sayonara x3 disfruten las historia. Biee :)**

**Summary: A veces lo mejor es escapar y olvidar todo, empezar desde cero y continuar. Demostrar lo que vales y dar una segunda oportunidad... Romance y drama **

**Cap. No quiero aceptarlo pero es la verdad.**

-Hey Inuyasha, viste las noticias?- pregunto un chico apuesto, cabello negro, blanco apuesto, ojos azules y una coleta amarrada en el cabello.

-No, he estado ocupado... Que hay?- pregunto aquel atractivo hombre con cabello plateado, ojos dorados y cuerpo muy bien formado.

-Pues... Dicen que Kagome desaparecio de su casa, al parecer escapo... Sango me llamo y esta muy preocupada ella tambien vio la noticia...- contesto Miroku sentadose a su lado. Inuyasha se sorprendio por aquella noticia, aquella chiquilla tuvo las agallas de irse de su casa para comenzar una vida, o esa era lo que creia. Pero por que?. Esa era la unica pregunta que el se hacia.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, mas tarde regreso...- menciono Inuyasha levantadose de su silla para irse y aclarar la mente, estaba realmente confundido, siempre sintio algo por ella, y tenia miedo de enamorarse y cometer una estupidez, eso era algo que lo tomaba por sorpresa, siempre supo que el sentia algo profundo por ella pero no lo que aceptar. Camino por las calles, aun seguia pensando y realmente estaba confundido... Tenia miedo de que le pasara algo, pero si el se fue, fue por su bien, y por el de el. Tenia mucho conflictos y aun seguia pensando en ella a esar de tener otra... Pero lo que mas importaba ahora eran dos cosas, aclarar sus sentimientos y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien... Solo queria asegurarse de eso.

Y asi paso el tiempo, caminando y observando las parejas que habian en su alrededor, solo pensaba en devolver el tiempo y arreglar las cosas que dejo inconclusas, pero era tarde, pero sabia que no era muy tarde para pedir disculpas y empezar de nuevo, desde cero... Pero tenia que empezar con ella y buscarla, necesitaba ayuda, pero con quien... Suspiro nuevamente, que es lo que iria a pasar. Necesitaba ayuda y rapidamente.

&

-Maldicion... Todo ha sido por tu culpa... Hay tantas cosas que me pasaron y ha sido por tu culpa... Me hiciste llorar, me hiciste reir y tambien me hiciste gritar... Que mas quieres Inuyasha? Que mas quieres de mi?- me preguntaba nuevamente mientras caminaba por la calle, las cosas iba bien, metaforicamente... O eso queria creer, pero Inuyasha seguia siendo el centro de mi atencion, hay tantas cosas que ya no soporto... Y no se que pensar, por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de mi familia, aunque no me importa mucho si estan o no preocupados por mi, ya quiero olvidar todo... Han pasado semanas desde que me fui, he visto varias noticias y algunas ofrecen recompensa por mi, vaya no sabia que valiera tanto...

-Kagome!!...- grito una chica con cabello negro y corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Eh?- Kagome volteo y vio que era Eri.

-Kagome, Kagome... Viste las noticias aun sigue buscandote deben estar demasiado preocupados... No cualquier familia coloca carteles por medio mundo...-

-Si, pero ya te dije no me importa, aqui lo unico que en verdad importa es demostrarle a mi familia que ya no soy una niña y mas importante a ese idiota que me saca de quicio... -

-Ay Kagome que voy hacer contigo...?-

-No, no se. No se... Mejor vamonos mañana tenemos examen y hay que estudiar, tengo que pensar en otra cosa si no me voy a volver loca...-

-Pero antes comemos... No he almorzado... T.T y me duele la barriga...-

-Jajaja, esta bien vamonos...- y asi Eri y Kagome se fueron hacia un restaurante donde comieron y rieron juntas...

&

-Verdaderamente no se como estaran las cosas... Me pregunto que sera de Kagome, y si esta muerta? Y si le paso algo?- pregunto Sango dando vueltas por la habitacion mirando a Kanna de vez en cuando.

-Tranquila Sango, asi no vas a lograr nada, tenemos que seguir buscando...-

-Si pero, esta claro que no quiere que la encontremos... Por algo ella no vuelve, ademas parece que hubiera desaparecido del mapa, nadie la conoce, nadie la ha visto nada... Yo... Que vamos hacer?-

-Ayer llamo Inuyasha...- menciono Kanna mirando fijamente a Sango.

-Que...? Como que llamo? Que dijo? Por que llamo? Que paso? Cuentame?-

-Hay Sango tranquilizate, llamo para ver si sabiamos algo de Kagome... Parece estar preocupado... Aunque no lo diga tiene las intenciones...- contesto Kanna soltandose del agarre de Sango.

-Inuyasha? Bueno si pero, la ultima vez que llamo fue cuando se entero... Pero el tiene su novia y esta lejos de ella, a menos que...-

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, ambas sabemos que no es asi, asi que no podemos hacerno ilusiones, lo que podemos hacer es buscarla y ayudarla, ademas tenemos que pensar por que se fue? Algo tuvo que ocurrir para que ella se fuera sin decir nada y menos a su familia...-

-Si Kanna pero la ultima vez que hablamos con su familia ellos dijeron que nada habia pasado la verdad no entiendo, que pudo haber pasado...-

-Coloquemonos en lugar de Kagome y pensemos por un momento... Mejor dicho coloquemonos en sus zapatos...- menciono Kanna sonriendo

-Muy dificil...- dijo Sango tumbandose en el sofa de la sala...

&

-Inuyasha ya has pensado seriamente en esto?- pregunto Miroku sentandose a su lado notando la preocupacion de Inuyasha, hacia bastante tiempo que Inuyasha le habia propuesto matrimonio a su novia Kikio Tsunade una chica multimillonaria, modelo y la mas deseada por todo el pais, a diferencia ella era todo lo contrario de Kagome, sin embargo Inuyasha la queria y estaba enamorado de ella o eso era lo que el decia, pero una parte de el aun seguia pensando en Kagome Higurashi y era algo que no queria admitir, para Inuyasha era dificil aceptar la verdad que era tan claro como el agua.

-Si estoy seguro de mi decision...- contestó buscando su celular.

-Despues de esto no hay marcha atras Inuyasha y sabes cual es mi opinion sobre esto, pero es tu vida y no me opondre aunque piense diferente a ti...- menciono Miroku.

-Si lo se... Lo se por eso corro el riesgo, ademas estoy profundamente enamorado de ella y esa es la unica verdad aqui...-

-Como tu digas Inuyasha, por cierto hoy las noticias y estan ofreciendo una gran recompensa, sin embargo nadie la ha visto, ella sabe como mantener la discreción...-

-Y tu como sabes que esta viva... Y no le paso algo...- pregunto Inuyasha creyendo que Miroku sabia donde esta aquella niña.

-No es obvio Inuyasha, una chica tan inteligente y rica como Kagome sabe como hacer para mantener la discrecion... Tuvo que haberse ido a un lugar lejos pero no tanto, y tener un trabjo que no sea reconocido, vivira con alguna amiga o sola... Hay muchas posibilidades.-

-Si tu lo dices...-

-Estoy en lo cierto Inuyasha, me tengo que ir llegare tarde al trabajo... Nos vemos...- dijo Miroku mientras agarraba sus cosas y se iba por la puerta, pero Inuyasha no dijo nada solo se fue a su cuarto y penso nuevamente en lo que le habia dicho Miroku... No sabia si era correcto que le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Kikio pero no queria seguir solo el resto de su vida y eso era algo que tenia claro... Pero y Kagome, ella aun caminaba por su cabeza, se arrepintio por lo que hizo hace varios años pero era lo justo ya no queria hacerle mas daño del que le habia echo, y si para ello tenia que lograr que lo odiara para olvidarlo entonces haria lo necesario, tambien sabia que fue muy cruel pero era lo mejor para ambos.

**Continuara... :D**

•Quiero empezar de nuevo,

y cambiarme el nombre...

Pues ya no soy inmune al dolor•

**Ola que tal, graxias por su apoyo**

**y por lo reviews, este capitulo lo**

**hice con mucho esmero pero algo**

**apresurada T.T jajaja :D...**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos Sayonara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Cap. 3 Quiero descubrir por que te sigo amando?**

"No se creo que es lo mejor, asi ella sabra de mi y creo que podre recuperar la confianza que perdimos hace tanto tiempo"... Eso fue lo ultimo que pense antes de marcar el numero de Sango por suerte me lo sabia de memoria, al menos queria contar con alguien mas. Marque el numero nuevamente y me quede esperando varias veces, hice tres intentos hasta que contestaron.

-Aló... Alo... Quien habla??- contesto una vos desesperada muy conocida para mi, eso si que era una novedad.

-Hola Sango...- fue lo que dije, no escuche nada por varios minutos solo un llanto, no sabia que era felicidad o tristeza.

-Ka...Go...Me? Eres... Tu? Eres tu? Realmente? Kagome...-

-Si Sango soy yo... Pero por favor no digas nada, no quiero que nadie se entere, no entenderas ahora pero necesito que guardes este secreto... Ok? Mira estoy bien, es cierto lo que dicen me escape de mi casa, tuve razones que luego te explicaré... Solo queria llamarte para que supieras que aun sigo viva y no me ha pasado nada, tengo muy poquito tiempo antes de que alguien registre la llamada o cosas asi por el estilo, confio en que no le diras nada a nadie.. Despues te llamo, me mantendre en contacto... Amiga...- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de trancar el telefono de la cabina, por lo menos mi conciencia ya no me molestaba tanto... Sali de la cabina telefonica y camine lo mas rapido posible tratando de contener mis lagrimas, extrañba a mis amigos y a mi hermano, pero no podia darme por vencida, no ahora que estaba dando grandes pasos y aprendiendo a vivir sola y arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta... No puedo darme por vencida. No dare marcha atras. No ahora...

&

"Sera que estare soñando o esto simplemente es mi imaginacion? No se era Kagome, deberia contarle a sus padres pero ella me dijo que tenia sus razones, no entiendo, lo mejor sera guardarme este secreto, no puedo fallarle no ahora que necesita de mi ayuda." Penso Sango mirando una y otra vez el telefono no sabia si era que su imaginacion la estaba engañando y le estaba haciendo sucia jugada o era ella, estaba entre la espada y la pared pero sabia que si la delataba la perderia como amiga y eso era lo que menos queria...

-Llamo alguien?- pregunto Kanna viendo a Sango notando que estaba un poco extraña.

-Eh? No, no no para nada, solo estaba pensando...- respondio ella tratando de ocultar la verdad.

-Mmm... Estas muy rara bueno mas de lo normal...- fue lo unico que dijo Kanna mientras se iba a su habitacion. "Si lo mejor sera que no le cuente a nadie por ahora..." penso.

&

-Amor que flores colocaremos en la ceremonia? Rosas blancas o rojas... A mi me gusta mucho mas las blancas y a ti?- pregunto aquella chica de cabello negro azabache hasta la cadera, facciones duras y suaves con buen cuerpo y unos ojos marrones como el chocolate.

-El que a ti te guste... Kikio.- contesto Inuyasha mirando las calles tratando de encontrar a alguien se habia entereado gracias a Miroku por medio de Sango que Kagome seguia viva tenia las esperanzas de verla por las calles de Tokio nuevamente, de no haber sido por Sango de seguro estaria mas pendiente de la boda y tratando de olvidar a Kagome que en buscarla... Inuyasha aun seguia sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Kikio iba hablando de cosas sin sentido o por lo menos lo eran para el... Aun sentia ese vacio que no se llenaba con nada y que al mismo tiempo odiaba y no estaba seguro de aquel compromiso que habia echo... Siempre penso que un clavo sacaba a otro pero se equivoco, aun queria a Kagome y eso era algo que ni el mismo podia entender.

&

-Kagome... Si saco nota baja en el examen de mañana sera por tu culpa Kagome... No se por que tuvimos que salir hoy, justamente hoy...- comento Eri tratando de encontrar alguna solucion para irse rapidamente del restaurante, estaba lloviendo y habia mucha lluvia aunque no era el dia perfecto para salir a la discoteca y desconectarse un rato del mundo...

-No te preocupes ya nos vamos solo tenemos que pedir la cuenta y listo... Mira alli esta el chico...- decia señalando al apuesto mesero que se acercaba a su mesa. -Disculpa puedes traernos la cuenta...- pregunto Kagome con una voz seductora dejando encantado al mesero.

-Claro, no hay problema señorita...- respondio el mesero picandole el ojo haciendo que Kagome se riera.

-Waw Kagome tu si que sabes como seducir a un hombre...- menciono Eri.

-Jajaja años de practica, pero solo jugue un poco, al parecer te gusto verdad? No me puedes metir te conozco...-aclaro Kagome riendose sabiendo que a Eri le encantaba el chico de ojo azules.

-Pues si, es lindo...- se limito a decir sonrojandose completamente.

-Ja lo sabia... 10 puntos para Kagome... Ka chan!! I am genius... Jaja... Bueno vamonos, ya pagamos la cuenta asi que ya nos podemos ir... Ya podemos ir a estudiar Eri...-

-Si, esta bien vamonos, no quiero estar despierta hasta la madrugada...- ambas salieron del restaurante, Kagome cantaba una cancion mientras Eri hablaba por telefono arreglando algunas citas pendientes que tenia...

-Kagome mañana tenemos que ir junto con la diseñadora a una entrevista con la revista Tú, no te parece fabuloso?...- pregunto Eri muy contenta pero Kagome no decia nada, solo se encontraba cantando aquella cancion que se sabia de memoria y que adoraba.

**Un agujero se abre en mi corazon**

**noches adormitadas llenas de suspiros**

**sin darme cuenta llega la mañana**

**quiero escuchar tu voz y sentir tu calor**

**mis sentimientos por ti despiertan**

**y mis lagrimas afloran**

**Adios, amado mio**

**nunca podre olvidarte**

**todo tiene un final**

**y decir adios...es demaciado triste decir.**

**adios, amado mio**

**nunca podre olvidarte**

**todo tiene un final**

**y decir adios...esta bien**.

-Kagome... Me estas prestando atencion? Ah?- pregunto Eri algo molesta.

-Ah? Si, si te estaba escuchando...-contestó ella pero accidentalmente choco con alguien haciendo que se le cayera su bolso y sus lentes.

-Lo siento!!- mencionaron ambos pero ninguno volvio a decir comentar una palabra al darse cuenta de con quienes habian chocado.

-Kagome...-

-Inuyasha...- dijeron pero Kagome se dio cuenta de la situacion y vio que no estaba solo, estaba con una chica, se dio cuenta que era parecida a ella pero lo importante para ella ahora desaparecer en ese mismo momento... Rapidamente recogio su bolso y luego agarro a Eri por la muñeca y se la llevo lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Inuyasha y Kikio, Eri no entendia lo que sucedia e Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, confundido y anonado... Vio nuevamente el lugar por donde habia desaparecido Kagome, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyo la voz de Kikio diciendole que se parara del suelo y diciendo que estaba cansada, como siempre estaba quejandose, lo cual no era ninguna novedad nueva para el, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones pero queria saber a donde se habia ido Kagome, es cierto que tenia peluca pero por mas que fuera el sabia que era ella, nunca la confundiría con alguien mas y nada lo haria cambiar de opinion. Al principio Inuyasha creyó que Kikio era Kagome pero despues de conocerla era personalidades completamente diferentes.

&

-Kagome por que salimos asi corriendo... Digo por que saliste asi.. Que paso? Quien era?- pregunto Eri siguiendo a Kagome la cual tenia una cara triste y decepcionante al mismo tiempo.

-Era Inuyasha... Eri, era el por eso tuve que salir corriendo, el me reconocio a pesar de llevar puesta la peluca, esto es un desastre... - contesto Kagome parandose a mitad de la calle sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer por su cara, ya era de por si doloroso para ella volver a verlo y mas si estaba acompañado.

-Kagome, vamonos, necesitas descansar, ya tuviste bastante con ver a ese degenarado insensible... Vamonos no queremos pescar un resfriado... Vamonos- comento Eri dandole un abrazo mientras caminaban hacia el apto.

&

-Estas segura que era ella Inuyasha, no la estaras confundiendo, digo se que Sango nos conto que Kagome la habia llamado pero creo que seria mucha coincidencia que la vieras... No seras que estas alucinando?- pregunto Miroku.

-No, Miroku... No. Estoy completamente seguro, era ella a pesar de tener peluca y todo era ella, se que era ella...- respondio pero cada vez que lo pensaba parecia una locura, podia recordar sus ojos, chocolates con un brillo especial pero esta vez estaban cristalinos, esta conteniendo las lagrimas y era algo que el maldecia, al parecer ella aun estaba enamorado de el pero por que? Se supone que habia pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuvieron pero tampoco admitia que su corazon se encongio cuando la vio de cerca. Era algo que no podia entender. Eran muchas emociones juntas para una sola persona.

-Solo se algo Inuyasha, que si era ella y salio corriendo no fue por que tuviera miedo de que la delataras, si no que tenia miedo de algo que tu perfectamente debes conocer, preguntate bien que es lo que pudo ocasionar esa reaccion de parte de ella... Sin embargo si yo fuera tu buscaria todos las soluciones posibles para encontrarla... Pero como tu eres señor orgullo y no quieres admitir que aun sigues sintiendo algo por ella quedate con Kikio... Solo dejame decirte que un clavo nunca sacara a otro- fue lo ultimo que dijo Miroku antes de que Inuyasha se levantara y se fuera del apartamento dejando a Miroku solo pero el sabia por que reacciono asi, Inuyasha estaba confundido y necesitaba ayuda antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

**Continuara... :D**

•Has sido herida con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicables

Aunque tengas la carga del pasado, la cual no se puede borrar,

sobre tus hombros; no pierdas las ganas de vivir...•

**N/A:**

**Ola, espero que les haya**

**gustado este cap, fue un poco corto. **

**Gomensai...!!**

**... Jaja las canciones presentes**

**no son mias, algunas son de internet jaja**

**sabran a que me refiero... Sayonara x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Cap.4 Ya no soy inmune al dolor.**

La tenue luz del sol llego hasta sus ojos, haciendo que despertara poco a poco, aun tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior debido a los sucesos acontecidos... Aun seguía recordando la mirada de Inuyasha, una mirada confundida y triste a la vez pero con cierto toque de alegría, estaba segura de que la había reconocido y en cierto modo le preocupaba. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era temprano apenas eran las 8, quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama, fijó su mirada en las fotos que había en la mesa de noche, algunas fotos de su familia, otros de sus amigos y una sola de Inuyasha con ella, ellos dos solos. De algo ella estaba segura, nunca olvidaría aquel día...

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara. Disfruto por unos momentos la sensación de sentir el agua correr por toda su cara, se miro los ojos y noto que el cansancio se notaba... El llanto y dormir tarde no eran una buena combinación para su cuerpo y cara... Respiró profundamente y se quito la ropa para bañarse...

Tiempo después de bañarse se cambió y se coloco ropa para salir, Eri no estaba, pues hoy tenía que ir con su familia a visitar a su abuela en el cementerio. Comió un emparedado y salió del apartamento para poder despejar la mente y olvidarse por un momento de Inuyasha, ella ya no sabía que pensar solo quería olvidar que ayer vio lo que más odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

&

-Inuyasha! Tenemos que irnos si no quieres llega tarde al trabajo- grito Miroku desde la cocina rogando que se levantara, no quería perder su empleo y menos si se encontraba en una situación critica. Subió las escaleras y tocó dos veces la puerta. No oyó respuesta alguna así que decidió abrir la puerta para ver si se encontraba, pero para su sorpresa solo vio la habitación vacía... "De seguro esta con su futura esposa" pensó. Mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a su oficina para poder firmar algunos cheques y atender las reuniones pendientes.

**Tiempo despues...**

-Maldición, otra vez dejé las llaves en la habitación...- dijo Inuyasha tocando el timbre pero Miroku había salido y nadie estaba en casa, nuevamente maldijo en su cabeza. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y se dirigió al ascensor para salir y poder caminar nuevamente y pensar en Kagome y en asegurarse que era ella. Su mente no le fallaba era ella, nunca confundiria aquellos ojos chocolates con alguien mas... Sus pensamientos y todo sus sentidos estaban dirigidos hacia ella, no pasó ni un momento en que no pensara en ella y todo lo que habían vivido, pero se iba a casar y no podía dar marcha atrás, no ahora... Pero...

&

-Estoy cansada, necesito descansar, hace calor y tengo sed... AH!! Odio esto!! Por que sali? Será mejor que me recueste un rato en aquel árbol, quizás una siesta no le haría daño ni a mi ni a nadie... Ah...- dijo Kagome suspirando mientras se acostaba en el pasto mirando el cielo azul y las hojas verdes del árbol que la protegía de los rayos del sol. Disfruto el sonido de los pajaros cantar, el sonido del lago, de los patos, de algunos animales cerca y de sentir aquella gran paz que habitaba en aquel lugar, era simplemente una sensación indescriptible, todo era perfecto. El viento soplaba lentamente haciendo que jugara con los cabellos de su frente y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida cayendo en un profundo sueño donde se iba al país de las fantasías y disfrutaba alejarse por un rato de la realidad y de los problemas que tenía.

&

-Sango, tienes una llamada, es tu novio...- mencionó Kanna mientras le pasaba el telefono de la casa.

-Hola Miroku como estas?-

-Bien... Bien... Sango no has sabido nada de Kagome?-

-No... No me ha llamado mas... Por que?-

-Por que ayer Inuyasha salio con Kikio a cenar en un restaurante y bueno saliendo del restaurante tropezó con una chica. Segun el era ella, pero al parecer llevaba peluca, pero jura haberla visto.-

-No te se decir. Y como esta el?-

-Pues ayer no vino a dormir me llamo para contarme lo sucedido pero desde ahi no supe mas de el, estoy preocupado. Espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo... No creo el es muy dificil de matar...-

-Miroku, no se pero creo que es mejor dejar que el hagas las cosas a su modo, por muy descabellada que suene la idea, a veces resultan ser resueltos los problemas y no te preocupes todo saldra bien, el se sabe cuidar.

-Eso espero...-

&

"Creo que dormí mucho, pero... Descansé, me siento con ganas de derribar el mundo pero desgraciadamente no puedo... Ja" pensó Kagome mientras abría los ojos nuevamente luego de un largo sueño. Respiro el aire puro y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, noto que una paloma blanca estaba descansando en el arbol, pronto otra paloma se acerco a ella haciendole compañia... Despues de unos minutos ambas palomas dieron vuelo al cielo... "Que no daría yo por ser una paloma y poder volar" sonrio ante aquel pensamiento tonto... Hacia mucha brisa y su cabello jugaba con el viento, por un momento creyó haber visto una sombra al lado de ella, pero no le prestó mucha atención creyendo que era su mente, cerró los ojos nuevamente y pensó un rato mas. Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos suspiró... Estaba aburrida pero no queria desperdiciar aquel momento, miro el pasto verde y frondoso y de su boca salieron palabras y melodias que expresaba sus sentimientos.

**En un mundo en donde no hay palabras, profeso mi amor hasta que,**

**algún día, te alcance.**

**El deseo intenso de esos labios que sostuve cerca con mis**

**Heridos brazos que deseé desatarlos para ti**

**Porque si envió lejos la belleza de nuestro antiguo amor**

**Puedo ir mañana hacia una noche aún más bella.**

**En un frío sueño la luna lanzó una maldición**

**Quiero llevarte muy lejos**

**Hasta un lugar en donde pueda creer en el amor.**

-Es una bonita cancion...- mencionó un chico de cabellos negros haciendo que Kagome sobresaltara y se asutara. Al principio creyó estar soñando, pero no, no era un sueño. Simplemente era la realidad, el estaba ahí aquel chico de cabellos negro como la noche y ojos dorados como la dulce miel, aquel chico que amaba con cada parte de su ser, el estaba... Con ella... Debajo de un arbol, en medio de un parque. El tiempo pareció detenerse, ellos dos y el viento era lo que se escuchaba ningun otro sonido ni siquiera el ruido ni la bulla de la calle, de las personas o de los animales. No articuló ninguna palabra solo lo miró, lo contempló como solia hacerlo anteriormente... No hacia unas cuantas horas lo había visto y ahora el estaba ahí con ella. Pero por que? Y como la encontró? Quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pegarle, gritarle pero simplemente aguantó y se guardó su frustración para otro momento. Nuevamente cerró los ojos creyendo que estaba soñando, respiro profundamente y luego de unos segundos abrio los ojos pero se encontro con aquel mismo muchacho... "Tengo que estar muerta porque esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora"... Trato de no decir nada, pero no pudo aguantar mucho, el no decía nada, solo miraba el lago que había en frente de ellos, como buscando alguna respuesta a una pregunta casi imposible. No sabia como actuar, era una situacion muy incomoda para Kagome pero no para Inuyasha.

-Como me encontrastes?- preguntó Kagome cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su espalda en el arbol esperando una respuesta.

_Silencio..._

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto nuevamente al ver que no obtenia niguna respuesta por parte de el.

_Silencio..._

-Por que estas aqui... Inuyasha?- pregunto nuevamente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Esa cancion... - menciono el mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Eh?- pregunto ella algo confundida, no entendia a que se referia con la cancion... Que pasaba con la cancion?

-La cancion donde la aprendiste?- pregunto el.

-No se. Solo recuerdo que me la se desde que tengo uso de razón... Pero eso que tiene que ver Inuyasha! Demonios dime por que estas aqui? Que quieres de mi? Como me conseguiste Inuyasha? Por que?- pregunto ella a punto de explotar, nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero tenia que ser fuerte, no podia darse el lujo de llorar y menos en frente de el y no ahora que lo habia visto despues 3 largos años.

_Silencio..._

_Silencio..._

_Silencio..._

-¡Inuyasha... Maldita sea... Por que estas aqui? Por lo menos dígnate a responder!!- grito ella jalando los mechones de cabello haciendo que este lo mirara fijamente los ojos dandose cuenta de que el tambien tenia los ojos cristalinos... Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar se sentia una tonta por volverse a sentirse asi... Triste... Sola... Luchó por lograr cualquier cosa que la ayudara a olvidarlo, pero ahí estaba el nuevamente. Al parecer Inuyasha no le permitiria que ella lo olvidara... No decía nada solo permanecia callado y mirando al lago. Que se supone que deberia hacer ella? No quería adivinar que pasaría si se quedaba allí otro segundo mas. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumanano para contener las lagrimas, agarró su bolso y se paro rapidamente para irse pero fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha la cual sostenía su muñeca y no le permitía irse. Ella no dijo nada, tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno para zafarse de su agarre. Kagome no pudo contener unos segundos mas y dejo que aquellas lagrimas que tantas veces aguanto y que muchas veces guardó fluyeran y corrieran sin ningun obstaculo. Tenia deseos de verlo, de abrazarlo, de amarlo pero no permitiría que el la volviera a lastimar por eso intento irse pero una vez mas fue detenida por Inuyasha.

-Kagome.. Quedate conmigo un segundo... Solo un segundo mas...- a decir verdad Kagome, no fué la unica que sufrió todo este tiempo, Inuyasha también lloró y lamentó lo que hizo, pero lo que hizo fue por ambos, no solo por el era por el bien de ambos. Kagome solo lo miro, no dijo nada. Estaba harta, solo quería desaparecer del mundo y no le importaba que el estuviera presente, solo queria zafarse del dolor que la ataba al sufrimiento... Lloró nuevamente, sin fuerzas de continuar se arrodillo al piso abrazandose y llorando, lamentaba todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que tenia, pero luego sintió los brazos de Inuyasha en su cuerpo y atraerla hacia el... El tambien lloraba, ambos lloraban, en el tiempo que pasaron juntos se abrazaron y odiaron que el tiempo no fuera eterno. Habia tantas cosas que hablar, discutir. Los dos tenian motivos para reir, llorar y odiar, pero sobre todo tambien tenian motivos para perdonar y volver a comenzar.

**Continuara... :D**

•Cada vez que te veo se me viene

a la mente todo lo que hemos

vivido y compartido•

**N/A:**

**no se preocupen la repuesta**

**de q paso en el pasado con Inu y**

**Kagome esta en l proximo**

**cap... **

**Sayonara... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Cap.5 Piensa en mi y dejame sanar heridas.**

-Inuyasha, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ademas yo no se si yo...-

-Mientes. Se lo que vas a decir. Y no, no es asi...-

-Tu tienes una vida y la tienes con quien compartir Inuyasha!!...-

-Kagome... En aquellos momentos cuando te dije aquello, no lo hice por lastimarte Kagome. Lo hice por que... Kagome sabes que no podíamos...-

-Y sabes que eso no me importó... Inuyasha. Sabias que yo iría a donde tu fueras... Y no hiciste nada. Solo pensaste en ti... Todo este tiempo sufrí por ti... Inuyasha y eso casi me costó la vida, no sabes lo que sentí cuando te fuistes y me dejaste... Sola... No me dejastes ningun recuerdo tuyo... No tienes idea de cuantas noche pase llorando por ¡TI!-

-No fuistes la unica ¡¡... Kagome...!!-

**Hace 6 años atras...**

**(Flash Back)**

-Inuyasha... Estas despierto?- pregunto una niña de 9 años, cabello oscuro, con una pijama amarilla y un peluche en forma de eso en la mano.

-Mmm... Kagome que sucede?- pregunto Inuyasha, un chico con cabellos negros y ojos de color miel.

-Esta lloviendo nuevamente y me da miedo los truenos... No puedo dormir... Puedo quedarme contigo?- pregunto nuevamente mientras se sentaba en la alfombra abrazando a su peluche mientras veía los relámpagos de que se asomaban.

-Por que te sientas alli?- pregunto mirandola.

-Por que no quiero molestarte...- respondió ella mirandolo con los ojos llorosos.

-Ven acuestate aqui... Mientras estes conmigo nada malo te va a pasar te lo aseguro.- musitó el dandole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Gracias...- menciono ella acostandose en la cama siendo abrazada por Inuyasha... A pesar de que no eran hermanos ella confiaba en el y sabia que siempre contaria con el... Y a Inuyasha le gustaba tener una amistad con ella. Inuyasha y Kagome eran hermanastros. El padre de Kagome se fue de la casa apenas ella nacio y la mama de Inuyasha murio cuando estuvo dando a luz a Inuyasha... Los padres de ambos, se llegaron a conocer en el trabajo... Ambos se enamoraron y con el pasar del tiempo decidieron formar una familia. Se casaron y formaron una familia ellos dos, Kagome e Inuyasha pero sin tener un hijo de ambos... A traves de los años Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron haciendo amigos y empezaron a tratarse bien mas de lo que debían. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando, Kagome empezó a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra persona, era algo mucho mas profundo que un querer... En cambio Inuyasha no quería admitir lo que sentía por miedo a una separación... Sin embargo Kagome no pensó en eso... No pensó que algun día su mama se separaria de su padrastro y que ellos dos nunca mas volverían a verse...

**(End Flash back)**

-Piensas que para mi, todo lo que vivimos fue un juego?- pregunto Inuyasha mirandola nuevamente a los ojos.

-Tu mismo me lo dijiste aquel día Inuyasha... Y se que siempre lo fue... Jugastes con mis sentimientos y te aprovechaste de que era una niña- respondió recordando todo lo sucedido, aquella pelea que tuvieron y todas las lagrimas que ella derramo aquel dia. Trató de contener su ira pero le fue casi imposible. Apretó las manos fuertemente haciendo que estas se volvieran de color rojo, sinceramente no le importaba el dolor que sentia, solo quería que Inuyasha nunca hubiera nacido. Había muchos sentimientos en juego y tenía miedo de mirar nuevamente hacia atrás y no poder enfrentar una dura realidad.

-Si, pero tuve mis razones... Y si no te decía aquello Kagome tu ibas a sufrir el resto de tu vida por mi culpa... Por eso todo tuvo que ser así, necesitaba olvidarte y quería que tu lo intentaras por las buenas, pero no me dejastes otra salida que hacerlo por las malas... Eras una niña para ese entonces...-

-Ja pensaste que una chica de 15 años no entenderia la situacion... Ironico no?-

-Pues me lo diste a entender, porque en ningun momento pensaste en las consecuencias.. Pero en ese tiempo no era un chico maduro... Pero se que la manera que lo hice no fue la correcta...-

-Y no sabes cuanto me lastimastes... Inuyasha... Ese fue el peor golpe que me dio la vida y que me distes tu. De todos eso fue el que me partio el corazon y el alma en pedazos...- fue lo ultimo que mencioné, ninguno de nosotros volvió a mencionar alguna palabra despues de lo que dije, el silencio no era incomodo pero tampoco placentero. Yo pensaba en cosas y al parecer el tambien lo hacía... Si pudiera devolver el tiempo y hacer que nuestros padres no se hubieran conocido no estaría sufriendo como ahora, pero no dije nada, solo permanecía expectante hacia el lago mirando a las aves que se habian posado alli y tratando de imaginar que era lo que pensaba Inuyasha. No se si lo que esta diciendo en el fondo es verdad, pero el amor que yo siento aun por el no me permite dudar sobre lo que dijo. Creo que en el fondo aun soy una niña... Si... Eso es lo que soy, fui tan tonta al pensar que la vida nos daría una segunda oportunidad, quizás aquella chica sea perfecta para el... Claro parece una miss... Quizas el ya no sienta nada por mi y solo quiere arreglar las cosas para que su conciencia lo deje tranquilo... Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle y reclamarle pero parece que una tarde no sera suficiente para desahogar este dolor que me mata lentamente.

-En estos ultimos años que estuve sin ti... Y conocí a Kikio me di cuenta de que aun no te podía sacar y no se por que me sigue pasando eso... Pero si ahora lo pienso bien es por que sigo sintiendo algo por ti... Y se que lo mismo pasa contigo... Pero ambos no lo queremos admitir...- fue lo que escuche decir de Inuyasha. Sabia que el tenia razon pero no quería que la tuviera, preferiría que me quemaran a que me diera por vencida y lo admitiera... Hay tantos peros en mi corazon... Que ya ultimamente todo se ha vuelto enredado y algo confuso... Suspire y mire al cielo, apoyé mi espalda nuevamente el tronco del arbol que nos brindaba sombra, estire mis piernas y pense por un momento si esto era un sueño... Hacia tanto tiempo deseaba encontrarme con el, pero ahora que lo tengo en frente no quiero enfrentar mis problemas, quiero hacerlos a un lado nuevamente y olvidarme de ellos... Pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando sentí algunos cabellos en mis piernas, mire hacia abajo y era Inuyasha, el estaba acostado en mis piernas. Me quede sorprendida por aquel acto pero a el no le pareció importarle tanto lo que yo hiciera o pensara en ese momento... Indiferencia, esa palabra formaba parte de su personalidad y era lo que mas odiaba de el.

-Voy a dormir un rato, despiertame cuando ya sea de noche...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir... No sabía que hacer si alegrarme o molestarme por aquel echo, pero sabía que si me molestaba me comportaría como una niña y le daría a entender que me vuelve loca con solo pensarlo y verlo... Traté de calmarme un poco e hice lo imposible para que mi respiración se calmara, estaba tan nerviosa que por un momento crei que se me iba a salir del pecho... Sonreí y mire el cielo azul, hacia brisa y mis cabellos siguieron el compas del viento... Mire a Inuyasha y note que sus facciones mostraban un toque de alegría con una sensacion de inmensa paz y tranquilidad... Pero no perdia el toque de chico rudo y tierno al mismo tiempo; era algo que el solamente tenía y que mas nadie poseía... Por mas que lo quisiera negar no podría, el era simplemente perfecto... Pase mis manos por su frente y luego jugué con su cabello... Disfruté y ame cada segundo que pase con el, a pesar de que el se encontrara en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no importó si estuviera despierto o no, tener a Inuyasha para mi sola por unas horas nuevamente era un regalo que no desperdiciaría... Solo queria que el tiempo se detuviera y los segundos se hicieran eternos, asi podría pasar mas tiempo con el.

**(Unas horas mas tardes...)**

Sentí la brisa colarse por mi cuerpo volviendose fria haciendo que me despertara, al principio creí que era un sueño al ver que Kagome aun seguía conmigo, aun acariciaba mi cabello con sus suaves dedos, de vez en cuando pasaba su manos por mi mejilla haciendo que mi piel se erizara... Aquella mano producía sensaciones increibles... Era de noche y la luna se encontraba en la posición mas alta brindando luz al mar haciendo que se viera la silueta de ella y se vieran varios destellos de luz, como si se tratara de muchas luciérnagas que se encontraban bajo el agua... Respiré profundamente y miré a Kagome, parecía una diosa de las suelen hablar en los libros de mitología. Su cara era iluminada por la luna haciendo que su cabello negro diera la impresión de tener destellos azules y los ojos chocolates se volvieran de otro color, un chocolate con azul... Ella miraba al cielo, pensando quien sabe que, pero no me importaba mucho lo que pensara en este momento, solo quería llevármela lejos de este lugar y tenerla para mi solo... Sin compartirla con nadie mas. Quería tener algo que hace tiempo perdí y haría lo imposible por lograrlo. Soy egoista y eso nadie lo cambiara pero quiero que ella vuelva a formar parte de mi vida como una vez lo fue.

Pensaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo mi futuro con Kagome, ella la mama de mis hijos, ella mi compañera por toda la vida, ella mi esposa, ella la amante en mi cama, ella la que me cuidara... Ella y todo lo demas que tuviera que ver conmigo... Me sentía frustrado porque me iba a casar y no estaba seguro de si Kagome me daría una segunda oportunidad por mucho que me amara, habían pasado tantas cosas que estaba alterado, confundido y harto de todo. Pero lo único que ahora mismo hacía que mi vida valiera la pena era Kagome. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de abrazarla y besarla como nunca en la vida y a decir verdad quería durar asi con ella por el resto de mi vida... Suspiré dándome cuenta que eso nunca llegaría a pasar, otra vez pisaba tierra y por un momento quise que nada de esto fuera realidad. Tener que irme sin ella y casarme con alguien que verdaderamente no amo. Y todo por el beneficio de mi familia. No podía pensar en mi, tambien debía pensar en aquellos que me ayudaron y por mas que sea estuvieron a mi lado... Pero con Kagome aquí al lado quiero escapar con ella y no regresar, así como ella hizo. Sonreí y me di cuenta que verdaderamente había crecido, ya no era la típica niña que solía tenerle miedo a la oscuridad o a los truenos... Ahora era distinta a la Kagome que una vez deje en el pasado... Hace 3 años...

-Cuando es el dia de tu boda...?- escuché decir. Al principio creí que Kagome estaba soñando o hablando dormida, pero me equivoqué... Subí la cabeza y la miré se notaba triste... Odiaba verla así, era algo que hacía que el corazón se me partiera en dos. Era un dolor inexplicable.

-Dentro de dos semanas...- respondí sabiendo que esta respuesta empeoraría las cosas.

-La amas?- me preguntó, me quedé sorprendido por aquella pregunta, nunca imaginé que esa oración saldría de su boca. Inhalé suficiente aire para que llenara completamente mis pulmones, lo aguanté por unos segundo y luego lo boté. En verdad no amaba con Kikio y creo que sería justo que ella lo supiera. Si quería intentarlo nuevamente con Kagome asi fuera como amigos para luego dar una segunda oportunidad debía empezar por ser sincero con ella aunque eso me costara el orgullo. Pero realmente ella se merecía la verdad despues de haberla echo llorar todo este tiempo, con lo unico que la puedo compensar en diciéndole que aquella chica no era nadie en mi vida.

-No...- fue lo único que dije antes de mirarla nuevamente y notar que había sonreído. No se que le causaba gracia... Era tan extraña. Luego permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, yo disfrutaba verla mientras ella tarareaba una canción.

-Inuyasha... A quién amas...?- esa pregunta... Esa pregunta fue la que acabó con mi existencia, no sabía si decirle la verdad, estaba claro que no me creería nunca, por más que perjurara estaba 100 seguro que jamas me creería... No sabía que decir, debía encontrar una respuesta rápido, pero estaba muy nervioso como para pensar en una respuesta convincente... Pero no me dejó pensar puesto que habló primero que yo.

-Si quieres puedes responderme en otra ocasión... No necesariamente tiene que ser ahora...- me dijo ella sonriendo y al mismo tiempo acariciando mi cabellos... Waw esa chica podía hacerme sentir cosas que con ninguna otra chica había sentido. Y asi pasamos el tiempo, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía del otro. No tenía las mínimas intenciones de irme a casa no ahora que estaba solo, con ella... Quería estar mas tiempo y para eso necesitaba idear un plan pero mi mente estaba muy ocupada viéndola y amandola a ella.

-Cántame una canción...- le mencioné, pero al parecer tenía otros planes o eso me dio a entender ya que no me había respondido, hasta que la oí cantar, su dulce voz, alimentó mi alma de alegría haciendo que mi corazón palpitara y saltara de alegría. Fue como el sonido de los angeles cantando.

"Despertando calladamente...

Siempre deseo

que estos pensamientos fugaces

te localizen...

Incapaz de avanzar "solo un poco mas" la distancia

El camino que veo ante mi siempre se bloquea

Cada vez los dias quiero verte pero no puedo estancarme.

Mis fuertes latidos de corazon se convierten en angustia.

Si hay semejante cosa como "la eternidad",

quiero creer. Aun cuando tengo que tomar el camino largo.

Aun que se que me he herido antes por que soy torpe

no me detendre, no cedere ante nadie.

Yo pienso en ti,

y eso es solo bastante

para hacer que las lagrimas empiezen a fluir ahora

siempre, siempre deseo

que estos pensamientos fugaces te localizen...

he sabido demasiado bien todo sobre pretender ser fuerte.

Pero desde entonces mis dudas han desaparecido.

Hay cosas que quiero mostrarte definitivamente

Y tantas palabras que quiero oir

quiero ver todos tus lados, cuando te ries y lloras

Asi que dejare de esperar

y hare mi "oportunidad"

Yo pienso en ti,

y siento como eso solo es bastante

para para hacer que las lagrimas empiezen a fluir ahora

Mi voz distante no puede ahora localizarte, pero algun dia

quiere definitivamente

Creo en ello..."

Sin duda alguna aquella cancion me había dejado sin palabras, era una cancion que tenía palabras que describían a Kagome perfectamente... Tenia fuertes sentimientos plasmados en aquella letra y por un pequeño instante pensé que me encontraba muerto y no con ella... Definitivamente ella era mi angel y mi todo... Ella fue lo que siempre busqué... Sin darle mas vuelta al asunto y completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, me pare rápidamente. De seguro la había sorprendido porque mi acto la dejó un poco confundida, sonreí. Ella era encaprichadamente hermosa. Busqué mi telefono en el bolsillo del patalon, vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, algunas de Miroku y otras de Kikio. No tenía pensado devolver las llamadas asi que no le di mucha importancia a los mensajes ni a los buzones de voz. Me di cuenta de que eran pasadas de las nueves, aun era temprano. Miré a Kagome y me di cuenta que aun estaba sorprendida no entendia nada. Pero eso lo iba a solucionar pronto.

Me agaché un poco y recogí su bolso que estaba tirado en el piso, lo coloqué encima de ella. Kagome solo permanecía quieta mirándome. Me arremangué la camisa hasta el ante brazo, cosa de que me quedara libertad de mover mis brazos sin ningún problema, agarre aire y me preparé para lo que venía. Cargué a Kagome con mis dos brazos, tipo recién cansados, aunque no lo estuvieramos, pero lo deseaba. Y camine hacia la salida del parque para montarla en el carro y llevarla lejos ahí. Ella no puso resistencia alguna, todo lo contrario, no dijo nada, permaneció como una estatua durante todo el recorrido... Al parecer no se imaginaba que era lo que iba a suceder dentro de unas horas, quizás ni había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero con ella yo haría todo e iría al fin del mundo con tal de tenerla a mi lado nuevamente. No podía perderla por segunda vez, no ahora, que la tenía nuevamente conmigo...

**Continuara... :D**

•Quiero llevarte muy lejos

hasta un lugar en donde pueda creer en el amor.

Más allá de la noche

para estar juntos los dos.•

**N/A:**

Lamento k la explikacion de sobre lo q paso no quedara tan clara..

Pero ese tema se desarrollara poco a poco (: Grxias por sus reviews.

Sayonara... Nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Cap. 6 Mi mayor ilusion fuiste tu.**

El motor del carro era el único sonido que se escuchaba entre ellos dos. Habían recorrido una gran distancia desde que salieron del parque. Kagome se había quedado dormida puesto que estaba algo cansada. Inuyasha solo la miraba de vez en cuando, ninguno había comentado alguna palabra antes de que Kagome se durmiera, lo cual sorprendió a Inuyasha. Ella no se opuso o se negó a donde el la llevara. Trató de no pensar en el por que y colocó algo de música, algunas veces miraba por el retrovisor pendiente de que no los persiguieran o que viniera la policía. Tenia sus papeles vencidos y no le gustaría mucho a su padre pagar una gran cantidad de dinero para sacarlo de la carcel. Miró al cielo y vio unos cuantos rayos asomarse por el cielo... Iba a llover... "Parece ser que será una noche fría" penso mientras cambiaba las velocidades para ir un poco mas rapido.

Luego de varios minutos divisó el edificio donde vivía, ya estaba cerca. Unos minutos mas tarde llegó al parqueo y estaciono el carro. Lo apagó y salió de el. Caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto donde se encontraba Kagome y abrió la puerta. Por unos momentos dudó en si la despertaba o la cargaba hasta el apartamento. Pero no quería desperdiciar aquella cara angelical que Kagome mostraba durmiendo. Pronto sintió una gota caer en su mano, miró hacia arriba y noto que iba a empezar a llover. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó encima de Kagome para que no se mojara. Respiró profundo y con sumo cuidado la cargó por segunda vez en la noche teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio donde el portero le abrió la puerta y le llamó el ascensor para que pudiera subir tranquilamente. Llegó al apartamento con Kagome aun en sus brazos, la llevo hacia su cuarto y la acostó en la cama, luego le quitó los zapatos, y la arropó con la sabana. La observó por un rato y con su mano acarició una de las mejillas de Kagome.

-Inuyasha...- menciono Kagome en sus sueños haciendo que sonriera, estaba soñando con el y eso le alegraba. No quiso pensar que estaba soñando con el y tampoco se quedaría un minuto mas con ella, no quería cometer alguna estupidez. Así que se paró y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Luego se sentó en el sofá que había alli y encendió el televisor para ver deportes mientras comía.

&

Abrí los ojos lentamente, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en otro lugar... Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado con Inuyasha en el carro y de ahí creo que me quedé dormida. Miré a todos los lados y vi una mesa al lado de la cama, había un lámpara, un reloj, un vaso de agua y una foto... Estaba Inuyasha y yo. Me levanté cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido y me acerqué hacia esta, agarré la foto y la miré cuidadosamente. Era algo vieja, aun recuerdo ese día, sonreí y al mismo tiempo me sonrojé. Volví a dejar la foto en su lugar, luego me dirigí hacia la ventana y abrí un poco las cortinas me quedé sorprendida por el gran paisaje que se hallaba frente de mi. Las luces de la ciudad y el cielo estrellado, era maravilloso. Vi la luna nuevamente, estaba mas hermosa que la ultima vez. Respiré profundo, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba...

-Es muy linda la vista verdad?- preguntó Inuyasha acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

-Si, es una linda vista... Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía algo así como esto.

-Me imagino, vivir en aquellas cuatro paredes no tuvo que ser fácil...- aclaró sentándose en la cama.

-Si... - fue lo único que dijo, antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Por que te escapaste?- preguntó.

-Por que... Ya no aguantaba desde que aquel hombre se casó con mamá las cosas habían cambiado, yo no era la misma... Mamá cambió mucho y le prestó mas atención a Sota... Ya no tenía tiempo para mi, y así era mi padrastro a pesar de que me quería... Pasaron tantas cosas desde que tu fuiste... Todo cambió, yo cambié, cambiamos.- respondió ella.

-Sabes que a mi siempre me gustó estar allí y si hubiera sido por mi, me hubiera quedado mas tiempo, pero las cosas no salieron como planeamos...- susurró a lo ultimo dando un gran suspiro.

-Si... Y tu...? Tu papa...?-

-Pues me está obligando a casarme con Kikio ya que sus padres son millonarios y como nuestra fortuna esta algo baja quiere que casarme a la fuerza...-

-Y si no que?-

-No lo quiero averiguar...-

-Mmm...-

-Quieres algo de comer...?-

-No, estoy bien... Solo estoy algo conmocionada, por esto...-

-Por que hace tiempo no nos veíamos... O por que descubriste que aun te quiero...?-

-Pues...-

-Déjame hacer algo que quise hacer, desde que chocamos aquel dia...- dijo el mientras subía una de sus manos hasta el mentón de ella y acercaba su cara hasta la de el, juntaron sus labios, haciendo que el beso fuera algo suave y lento, luego pasó a ser un beso, apasionado, exigente, lleno de amor y lleno de deseo...

-Inuyasha...- susurró ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos... Hacía tanto tiempo que quería probar sus labios nuevamente... Pero tenía miedo de que nuevamente todo terminara mal, pero por alguna razón no quería que ese momento terminara. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia a el, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama. Aun tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos dorados que adoraba. Ambos se miraron por varios minutos sin decir nada, guardando cada detalle de aquel momento en sus mentes para no borrarlos ni olvidarlos jamás...

-Cuando te fuistes aque dia... No sabía si morir de dolor, o llorar hasta que mi corazón se desahogara completamente...- mencionó Kagome mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Aquel día cuando me fui... Quise llevarte conmigo y escapar juntos... E ir a un lugar donde solo estuvieramos tu y yo... Solos...- aclaró el besandola en el cabello.

-Inuyasha... Te casarás...?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kagome... No quiero casarme... No a la fuerza y no con aquella chica...- contestó el viendo como Kagome suspiraba y volvia a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Y si te dijera que... Quiero volver, a comenzar...- decía mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica la cual se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

-Que quieres decir con eso? Inuyasha...- preguntó tratando de imaginar a que punto iban a llegar.

-Volver a comenzar tu y yo...- contestó el.

-Pero como? Tu te vas a casar y tendrás que hacer una vida con alguién mas... Pero... Dime algo...- dijo ella mientras se paraba y lo miraba seriamente haciendo que el se asustara.

-Que?-

-Realmente fue tu papa quien te obligó a casarte?-

-La verdad es que el me dijo que si no le pedia matrimonio me tendria que enfrentar a las consecuencias... Y por no saber que pasaria si no hacia lo que el me dijo se lo pedí... En ningun momento fue porque realemente me gustara, o estuviera enamorado de ella, por esa razon quiero asi sea escaparme... Asi como tu hicistes... Aunque no se si tengo las agallas suficientes para hacerlo...-

-Ja! Que curioso... El gran Inuyasha Taisho no puede escaparse por miedo ah?-

-No es ningun miedo... Es solo que...-

-Es solo que?-

-Quisiera estar contigo... Quiero vivir a tu lado... No quiero alejarme de ti... No ahora que he estado todas las noches desde que me fui preguntandome con quien estaras? O que estaras haciendo? No ahora Kagome...-

**Continuara... :D**

•Hay tantas cosas que quiero

contarte y decirte pero la

duda me invade...•

**N/A:**

Ola... Sorry por hacer el cap algo corto pero la verdad es que estaba siendo presionada.. x) Jajaja espero que les haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por su apoyo... Sayonara nos vemos en el prox cap...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Cap.7 La duda detras de ti.**

**(Los personajes no son mios, son de nuestra queridisima Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los utilizo para mis historias '...)**

-Inuyasha...- dijo en vos baja, mientras abría la puerta del apartamento donde vivía con su amiga Eri. ¿Acaso era justo que las cosas en su vida volvieran a desacomodarse? Por parte, sabía que estaba contenta por haber estado una noche entera con Inuyasha, pero el se iba a casar, sin embargo queria saber si era cierto que mantendría su promesa hasta el final. Dejó su bolso en la mesa junto con las llaves, entró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, acomodó su cabeza en la almohada aun vestida y penso por unos momentos si era correcto dejar todo a la suerte y mandar todo a la borda. Estaba confundida pero sabía que al lado de Inuyasha todo estaría bien... Miró su celular y vió algunos mensajes de Eri. Sonrió creyendo lo que pasaría unas horas mas adelantes. De seguro Eri la haría un monton de preguntas sin parar.

Cambió de postura dejando que su espalda se apoyara en la cama, aun olía a Inuyasha, tenía muchos recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido...

"Creo que estoy viviendo un sueño... Aunque quizás no lo esté viviendo sola... A tu lado, se que yo estaré bien Inuyasha, eso no me cabe duda." pensó antes de ir al baño y durar mas de 1 hora dandose un baño de espuma mientras escuchaba canciones de su grupo favorito. Una vez terminada su sesión de baño, se cambió y se acosto por segunda vez en la cama, pensando que quizas las cosas cambiarían un poco. Bueno quizas diera un giro de 360 grados.

**(Flash Back...)**

-Ja! Que curioso... El gran Inuyasha Taisho no puede escaparse por miedo ah?-

-No es ningun miedo... Es solo que...-

-Es solo que?-

-Quisiera estar contigo... Quiero vivir a tu lado... No quiero alejarme de ti... No ahora que he estado todas las noches desde que me fui preguntandome con quien estaras? O que estaras haciendo? No ahora Kagome...-

-Inuyasha... Yo... Yo...- dijo pero fue detenida por un dedo que se poso en sus labios, dando a entender que no mencionara ninguna palabra mas.

-No digas nada... Por favor...- menciono Inuyasha besandola apasionadamente mientras unas de sus mano se posaba en las caderas de ella haciendo que ella gimiera y colocara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha. Sus lenguas jugaban y exploraban la boca del otro, haciendo que desearan mucho mas. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subían, Kagome sentía la necesidad de que tenerlo completamente para ella, mientras que Inuyasha deseaba que Kagome fuera suya para siempre. Ninguno de los dos queria arruinar el momento, pero querían sentirse mas cerca, mucho mas cerca. La ropa estoraba y el sudor se hacia presente. Pasaron de un beso, a varios besos por todo el cuerpo, Inuyasha la acosto en la cama suavemente, aun la seguía besando, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la pierna de Kagome. La miró tiernamente haciendo que ella se riera y se sonrojara un poco. Siguieron explorando un rato mas sus bocas, hasta que la falta de respiracion se hizo presente.

-No, quiero presionarte, pero mi cuerpo ya quiere sentir el tuyo...- dijo el antes de besarla nuevamente. La noche se hizo larga, la luna estaba acompañada por las estrellas y solo se escuchaba en la mente de cada uno los gemidos del otro, la pasion y el deseo se hicieron presente por el resto de las siguientes horas y lo demas bueno es otro cuento que contar...

**(End Flash Back)**

Las gotas de lluvia no paraban de caer sobre el vidrio, los truenos sonaban potentemente haciendo que aquella chica temblara de miedo...

-Maldicion, si hubiera ido con Eri a clase quizas no tendría tanto miedo como ahora...- dijo Kagome parandose de su cama aun con la sabana puesta sobre todo el cuerpo. Caminó por toda la habitación tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios, y pensando si había echo bien en quedar con verse a Inuyasha. Sus deseos de verlo se hacían cada vez mas grandes, eso no lo podía negar pero no quería hacerse ilusiones sobre algo que sabía que algun momento se iba a derrumbar, no quería guardar mas sus sentimientos, aun no estaba preparada para dar rendirse facilmente lo daria todo con tal de que recibiera a cambio lo que mas quería...

Escuchó el timbre sonar y maldijo por ser interrumpida, estaba pensando algo que quizas era de vida o muerte, quizas no tanto pero para ella si. Bajo las escaleras rapidamente y nuevamente el timbre sonó...

-Ya voy...- grito, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontro con lo que menos creyó encontrarse en un dia tan lluvioso como ese.

-Que haces aqui? Digo... que...- pregunto pero fue interrumpida por el chico que la beso apasionadamente en los labios, se dejó llevar por el momento puesto que hace mas de unos dias sentía la necesidad de estar junto con Inuyasha, no solo corporalmente si no emocionalmente. Durante el beso la sabana que llevaba puesta se le cayo haciendo ver su pijama, un short corto rosado de corazones haciendole ver un poco su parte trasera y una camisa sin mangas justa haciendo notar su figura. Pronto sintió el frio y se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta pero sus sentidos volvieron a estar concentrados en una cosa "Inuyasha". Despues de cierto tiempo tuvieron que para debido a la falta de aire, ambos estaban sonriendo y abrazandose, solo querian estar nuevamente solos.

-Inuyasha, estas mojado...- exclamó dejandolo pasar al apartamento.

-Gracias, estas sola?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla que había en la sala.

-Si... Eri se fue, y bueno yo estoy sola aqui en el apartamento... Ya vengo voy a buscar una toalla.- dijo desapareciendo en la habitacion del frente. Pasaron varios minutos y Kagome aun seguia en la habitacion buscando una toalla, mientras Inuyasha esperaba ansiosamente secarse puesto que no quería estar enfermo otra vez.

-Siento la demora, pero es que no hay muchas toallas y las demas estan algo sucias, toma...- dijo entregandole la toalla, estaba nerviosa. Sus planes era estar en la casa durmiendo pero ahora que habia aparecido Inuyasha era algo dificil estar tranquila. Suspiró y pensó que por una parte no eran tan malo pasar un dia a solas con Inuyasha.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-En que hoy esta lloviendo no hay nada divertido que hacer y bueno estoy pensando que quizas ya no pueda dormir todo el dia porque estas presente...- respondio sentandose a su lado.

-No creo que sea tan aburrido si la pasamos tu y yo juntos... Donde esta el baño? Necesito quitarme esta camisa, esta muy mojada... Y...- pero no pudo terminar, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso de Kagome en los labios, el dulce sabor de sus labios hizo que se volviera loco queriendo desear mas de ese beso. Poso sus manos en la cintura de ella haciendo que Kagome callera encima de sus piernas. El oxigeno de su cuerpo se acababa y necesitaban tomar aire pero sus cuerpos solo querian sentir nuevamente la misma sensacion de la noche anterior.

-Inuyasha ve al baño y cambiate... Tienes algun short?- pregunto ella separandose de sus labios, para pararse e irse a la cocina para preparar un te caliente.

-Si, si tengo; voy al baño...- grito Inuyasha caminando direccion al baño.

-Esta bien...- susurro mas para ella que para el. Sirvio las tazas de te y se sentó en el sofa esperando a que Inuyasha saliera del baño. Esperó varios minutos y vio a Inuyasha salir del pasillo. Lo miró a los ojos y observo su gran cuerpo, estaba solamente con short corto blanco con rayas negras. Se sorprendio un poco y bostezo, aun tenia sueño y mas que nada quería dormir, junto con Inuyasha. Vio como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y se acomodaba en el sofa donde ella estaba.

-Sientate aqui... Quiero estar cerca de ti...- dijo el haciendole una seña para que se sentara junto con el. Kagome camino hasta el y se sento junto con el en sus brazos.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que no te vas a casar, dime que estaras conmigo... Inuyasha...- susurró ella acurrucandose mas sintiendo las lagrimas otra vez.

-Siempre estare contigo, y siempre te cuidare Kagome aunque eso me cueste la vida...- le dio un beso en el cabello y se acomodo para que ambos no incomodaran al otro. Ninguno menciono alguna palabra, ya que realmente no hacía falta decir algo, pues ya lo habían dicho todo. Quizás no todo pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ambos aun se amaban después de 3 años sin verse. Cada uno estaba pensando y queriendo saber que pasaría en un futuro si no seguían la reglas y se dejaban llevar solamente por el amor que sentía.

-Cuando te cases... Me gustaría que...- menciono Kagome pero las palabras ya no salian, el dolor de pensar que su amado se iba a casar le provocaba nostalgia y tristeza, realmente eso no era lo que ella quería.

-No pensemos en eso... Disfrutemos este momento, no quiero que termine...-

-Tienes razon...- dijo pero la tristeza aun seguía presente, quizas las cosas no saldrían como ella esperaba que salieran. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, su mundo se partía en pedazos pero no podía hacer nada. Si Inuyasha no daba un paso hacia adelante para poder estar con ella en futuro, entonces ella no podría hacer nada... Respiró profundamente y abrazó a Inuyasha mas fuerte. Realmente no quería que ese momento se acabara, Inuyasha era todo para Kagome, pero ella no estaba completamente segura si ella todo para el...

-Si me caso... Nos seguiremos viendo?- pregunto el.

-No... No podre seguir viendo a alguien que amo sabiendo que le pertenece a otra persona... Eso me partiría el corazon mas de lo que ya esta...- dijo, tratando de contener las lagrimas, pero era casi imposible, el dolor era mucho mas fuerte que hace unos minutos... No quiso imaginar como seria una vida sin Inuyasha, ahora que lo había encontrado el se encontraba ya en otros brazos.

-No podemos seguir con esto Kagome... - menciono el besandola... -Mi idea aun sigue en pie, escapemonos Kagome, hare todo lo que sea necesario pero no quiero pasar otro minuto de mi vida sin ti.

**N/A:**

•No puedo amarte sabiendo

que le perteneces a otra persona•

**Olaaa que tal el cap? emocionante o picante ? : D jajaja estuvo algo corto y la verdad es q no he tenido como he dicho anteriormente el tiempo necesario para actualizar, sin embargo pense en hacer este fic corto, pero hay muchas ideas por lo tanto va a ser largo... Weno no tanto... Eso lo veran poco a poco. Los cap aun estan en proceso i mi imaginacion aun sigue de vacaciones jaja.. Nos veremos graxias por su apoyo.. Sayonara.. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nos enamoramos **❤

**Cap. 8 Sorpresas y mas sorpresas.**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen... Solo los utilizo para mis historias locas (: ... )**

"Maldicion otra vez, mi mundo cambia, primero aquello y luego esto. A decir verdad ya estaba cansada de que todo se repitiera y de que nuevamente tuviera que acostarme en mi cama para llorar. Despues de que Inuyasha vino a mi casa y tuvimos otra noche agotadora, lo llamo su prometida. Kikio. No la culpo, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado de alguien que ahora mismo no se si vale la pena. Mi corazon esta echo trizas y siento que la vida se me acaba. Ya no quiero sentir este dolor... Esto me esta llevando al borde de la locura... Inuyasha se iba a casar y yo no tenia oportunidad de estar con el una vez mas..." pensé antes de llorar una vez mas encima de la almohada.

-Kagome... Kagome por favor abre...- gritó Eri tratando de abrir la puerta, pero le había metido seguro, no quería que nadie me molestara, a decir verdad hoy no estaba para nadie.

-Kagome... Me quedaré aquí fastidiando hasta que abras la puerta y me cuentes que es lo que pasa...- dijo. Realmente no se que fue lo hizo pero solo escuché como se sentaba, de seguro había apoyado su espalda en la puerta cuidando de que no cometiera alguna estupidez que de seguro cometería. Respiré profundo y me levanté y como no tenía lugar donde sentarme pues me senté en la puerta, bueno apoyé mi espalda en ella.

-Es por Inuyasha verdad?- pregunto ella pero no respondí, Eri tenía la razón. Siempre la tiene.

-Es por que se va a casar verdad?- pregunto otra vez... Pero no respondí solo cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de convencerme de que un milagro pasaría y que Inuyasha jamas se casaría con ella.

-El me contó todo y bueno Kagome el... El está sufriendo mucho, me dijo que preferiría echarse a la fuga, que pasar el resto de su vida con alguién que no ama... No soy quien para darte un consejo, no se que es lo que exactamente estás pasando. Pero si no pueden continuar, será mejor que lo olvides por tu bien, antes de que te sigas haciendo mucho mas daño del que te estás haciendo Kagome...- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que se fuera. Tenía razón quizas, mi destino no era pasar mi vida junto a el. Si no con otra persona, con alguien que no amo, pero que debo intentar amar. Aun no se quien sera esa persona, pero solo quiero que alla arriba me den una solucion a mi problema. No se cuanto mas pueda durar... Es mucha presión para mi.

**1 semana despues...**

-Kagome, vamos tarde otra vez para la clase...- gritó Eri entrando a su habitación pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, solo una pequeña nota que estaba en la mesa de noche de Kagome.

**"Eri salí, hoy no puedo ir a clase, necesito arreglar algunas cosas... Nos vemos por la noche en la casa. Sayonara. Kagome."**

Suspiró profundamente, bueno al menos le había dicho que se encontrarían en la noche, ya ella era grande y sabía tomar sus propias decisiones...

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Kagome en una cabina telefónica, su expresión en la cara ciertamente era triste, cualquiera que pasara por alli podría notar que se encontraba mal.

-Gracias Sango por tu consejo... Si, si trataré para ver que pasa... Esta bien... Adios...- dijo antes de trancar el telefono, otra vez estaba confundida, se preguntaba si encontrarse con Inuyasha fue un error, el la amaba pero se iba a casar. No sabía que hacer, una vez mas deseaba desaparecer del mundo.

Salió de la cabina de telefonica y caminó entre la gente, era de mañana así que las probabilidades de encontrarse con Inuyasha eran pocas, siguió caminando sin saber a donde ir, para su suerte vió un centro comercial, buscó en su cartera y vió que tenía dinero, ir de compras por lo menos le haría olvidar un poco de sus problemas. Entró al centro comercial y vio algunas de sus tiendas favoritas, sonrió al ver que estaba vacío, era la primera vez que veía una tienda vacía, casi siempre era un estrés salir de compras ella pero al parecer hoy era su dia de suerte.

Entró y se probo algunas camisa y otras cosas que le hacían falta en su closet, salió de la tienda con muchas bolsas de sus manos y despidiendose de las personas que trabajaban allí. Y asi fue de tienda en tienda comprando varias cosas. De repente creyó haber visto a Inuyasha, pero... "Sera el... El no estaría en una tienda que venden vestidos de novia o..." pero la curiosidad pudo mas y se asomó por la vitrina de la tienda, y allí estaba el, sentado con una mano en la cara y bostezando, vio a varias chicas mas a su lado y justo cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, vió a una chica salir del probador con un gran vestido blanco, con una cola larga. Observó que la chica se acercaba a Inuyasha y le daba un gran beso. "Dijistes que me amabas... Dijistes que me querías... Por que estas ahora con ella aqui?" pensó, el dolor en el pecho era muy fuerte, su vista se nublaba ya que las lagrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos, no aguantó las ganas al contrario quiso gritar pero no se encontraba en el lugar apropiado como para hacerlo. Agarró las bolsas que había tirado en el piso y caminó lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar. "Los cuentos de hadas no existen... Los finales felices son solo historias incompleta... Fui tonta al creer que el era para mi. Otra vez me equivoqué" pensaba mientras salía del centro comercial y tomaba un taxi camino a su casa...

&

-Me entere que hoy saliste con Kikio para escoger el vestido de novia... Si no mal recuerdo los novios no pueden ver el vestido hasta que esten en la iglesia...- dijo Miroku, a pesar de que tenian sus diferencias se preocupaba por Inuyasha ya que sabía que la estaba pasando realmente mal... Primero se iba a casar con una chica que era lo opuesto a el y luego aparecía aquella chica que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Era un enredo todo.

-Lo se... Pero no se como hacer para escaparme con Kagome, no le puedo decir que no a Kikio, lo minimo que puede pasar es que quede sin cabeza pero... Eso no es lo que realmente me importa, yo solo quiero que las cosas esten bien entre Kagome y yo, y si para eso tengo que hacer cosas que no debería hacer entonces lo hare...-

-Y eso implica escaparte con ella y ser perseguido por la policia ya que tu padre de seguro los va a mandar para que te encuenten?-

-Si... Se que me a costar caro pero realmente eso no me importa... Solo por una vez quiero tomar mis propia decisiones...-

-Te apoyo, cuentas conmigo aunque probablemente tambien quede sin cabeza-

-Gracias... Hable con Sango...-

-Mandale mis saludos...-

-Realmente es importante lo que dijo, bueno importante para ti...-

-A que te refieres?- preguntó algo asustado, si no mal recordaba Kagome había hablado con ella despues de que se escapo de su casa. "Kagome y Sango hablando pero de que?"

-Me dijo que había hablado con Kagome y que ella se encontraba mal porque tu te ibas a casar... Y ella sabía que no ibas a poder cumplir tu promesa... Y que estaba preparada para cualquier imprevisto... Realmente no sabía que Kagome se encontrara tan mal Inuyasha-

-Eso fue lo que le dijo?-

-Si...- respondió Miroku, Inuyasha se paró rapidamente y agarró la chaqueta que tenía en la mesa agarró sus llaves y se fue de la casa dejando a Miroku solo y pensativo.

-Adios...- menciono Miroku cerrando los ojos y sonriendo... "Al fin tengo la casa para mi solo, donde estarán esos videos?"

**En la casa de Eri.**

Sonó la puerta de la casa donde Eri y Kagome vivían, por suerte allí se encontraba Eri, fue a la puerte escuchando la desesperacion de la persona que tocaba la puerta, creyó que era Kagome.

-Ya voy, ya voy...- dijo abriendo la puerta, pero se encontró con Inuyasha, el cual estaba algo agitado, se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada solo lo dejó pasar.

-Kagome está aqui?- preguntó el.

-No, no esta aqui... Ella salió en la mañana y dejó una nota diciendo que tenía que resolver algunas cosas...-

-Gracias, si ella llama por favor dile que la estoy buscando, necesito hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible...-

-Esta bien, yo se lo hare saber. Pero antes quiero que me respondas con sinceridad... Te casaras con ella?-

-No... Tengo planeado...-

-Ok, eso era lo que quería saber, no entremos en detalles... Adios, adios... Buscala antes de que sea tarde Inuyasha...- menciono Eri echandolo de la casa, haciendole entender que debía apresurarse si no quería perder Kagome por segunda vez.

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras del edificio y se montó en el auto pensando en que lugar se podría encontrar Kagome... "El único lugar donde ella puede estar es... Es... En... El parque" pensó encendiendo el carro y buscando el atajo mas rapido para llegar al parque, rogaba que estuviera allí. Si no tendría que esperar hasta la noche para ir a su casa...

**En el parque, ya de tarde...**

Observó la foto por ultima vez, dándose cuenta de que otra vez empezaba a llorar... "Me prometiste Inuyasha que jamás de me dejarías sola y mirame ahora, estoy sola... Tu te casarás, y yo lo unico que se hacer es llorar" dijo en vos alta antes de volver a llorar. Se encontraba en un lugar donde ahí podía llorar, gritar, patalear etc. Estaba en el parque, no había mucha gente allí, asi que se podía desahogar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara. Hacía brisa, y encima de ella estaba un arbol que le brindaba sombra. Se recostó en la grama y pensó por ultima vez en lo que haría despues de que Inuyasha se casara. Ahora mas que nunca quería que su deseo se cumpliera su deseo pero sería posible que eso sucediera?

**(Flash Back.)**

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Inuyasha...- Gritaba una niña de ocho años aproximadamente, estaba perdida, y no sabía que dirección agarrar. Unos minutos antes estaba con su familia en el festival que hacían cada año en Japón, pero se descuidó y solto la mano de su mama para ir a ver a un payaso haciendo que se desviara de donde se encontraba ellos. Caminó entre la gente y pronto se encontro en un lugar oscuro lleno de matas. Llevaba algunos minutos corriendo, estaba asustada, tenia una sola zandalia puesto que la otra se le había caido, su kimono estaba desgarrado debido a que se había caido y tenia algunas heridas en la cara... La niña seguía corriendo sin saber hacia donde se dirigía.

-Inuyasha... Donde estas Inuyasha?- gritaba la niña pero enseguida algo se paró enfrente de ella haciendo que se callera. La niña no se atrevió a mirar por miedo a que fuera un lobo o cualquier otro animal. Pero se sorprendió al sentir unas manos en su cabello. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Inuyasha, sonrió al ver que el estaba con ella, se sentía mas segura y sabía que mientras estuviera con Inuyasha nada le iba a pasar...

-Estás herida... Que fue lo que te pasó?- pregunto el preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Me caí mientras corría, lo siento.- respondió ella, mirando al piso.

-No te disculpes, vamos yo te llevo...- dijo el agachandose para que Kagome se montara en su espalda...

-Yo...-

-Vamos se que te encanta que te lleve asi...-

-Gracias... Gracias por no dejarme sola...-

-Kagome... Jamas te dejaré sola, lo prometo...-

**(End Flash Back)**

**Continuaraaaa (:**

•te he visto llorar, nadie entiende el significado

de tus lagrimas

solo yo se por todo lo que has pasado•

Olaa, aqui traigo la continuacion del fic... Este lo hice con tiempo jajaja (: mmm agradezco a todo su apoyo y por sus reviews. weno no tengo mucho que decir asi que nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nos enamoramos **❤

(Los personajes no me pertenecen... Solo los utilizo para mis historias...)

**Cap.9 Pensé en ti más no en mi.**

"Kagome. Kagome donde te encontrarás?" Pensaba un chico de cabellos negros mirando por las calles del parque mientras manejaba. Otra vez volvía a perder a Kagome. Se sentía mas estúpido que nunca. No quería casarse eso lo tenía claro. Solo quería concentrar su mente en una sola cosa. Kagome. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente. Tenía miedo de perderla. De sentir que jamás estaría otra vez con ella. Siguió buscándola entre las personas de la calle. A este ritmo duraría horas. Quizas... Dias. Pensó en los posibles lugares donde ella podría estar. Para ser un parque tenía buenos lugares para esconderse.

Parqueó el carro en el estacionamiento y pensó en que lugar podría ella estar. Realmente había muchos lugares...

-Quizás. Quizás... La encuentre allí- dijo el en voz alta corriendo entre las personas. Recordó el árbol de la otra vez. Quizás ella se encontraría allí. Tenía miedo de que fuera muy tarde para el. Si Kagome no contestaba sus llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes solo era por una cosa... De algo se había enterado. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar aquel lugar. Pero había mucha gente por los alrededores. Algunos niños jugaban, algunas personas trotaban, otras hacían ejercicio. Era realmente un lugar donde Kagome jamás estaría si quería estar sola.

Se dio por vencido al ver que Kagome no se encontraba debajo del árbol. La única opción que tenía era esperar en la casa, hasta que ella regresara.

&

-"Kagome cuando pensarás volver a casa?"-

-"Ya estoy llegando Eri"- respondió en su último mensaje. Estaba cansada de tanto caminar tenía dolor de cabeza y aun podía recordar a Inuyasha en aquella tienda. Trató de calmarse un poco. Sabía que alterarse y enojarse no iba resolver nada. Tenía razón las cosas entre ellos dos no iban a funcionar, por más que quisiera estar el las cosas no se iban a dar, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un taxista. Era un señor, alto con barba le calculaba unos 50 años. Le recordaba a su papá lo que hizo que se entristeciera un poco. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba el señor y se montó en el taxi. Dijo la dirección hacia donde iba y cerró los ojos tratando de desconectarse un poco del mundo en donde vivía.

-Señorita. Se nota que está triste. Como una señorita tan joven como usted puede tener tantas preocupaciones?- preguntó el señor mirando por el retrovisor a Kagome.

-Pues... Como haría usted al enterarse que el amor de su vida se va a casar con otra persona. Pero el amor de su vida lo ama. Pero ese amor tiene que casarse obligatoriamente?-

-Pues. Me escaparía con el amor de mi vida... Pero en mi opinión personal pues... Nadie se puede interponer entre el amor de dos personas que se aman con locura. No puede dejar que un problema destruya una relación.-

-Usted cree? Eso?- preguntó acercándose hacia el asiento del taxista. Era la segunda persona que decía eso. No incluyendo a Inuyasha que la mente maestra de esa idea. O quizás era una brillante idea.

-Claro que lo creo. Si usted me hace esa pregunta porque está pasando por esa situación créame. Lo mejor que usted puede hacer es agarrar esa oportunidad que la vida le da. Siempre y cuando el hombre al que ama valga la pena. Y no sea como cualquier otro que no toma en cuenta los corazones de las mujeres.-

-Muchas gracias señor por su consejo me ha despejado las dudas...- comentó ella mirando por la ventana dándose cuenta que ya estaba llegando a la casa. Buscó en su cartera la billetera, sacó un 5 dólares y se los dio al señor.

-Señorita siempre guardé esto para la ocasión en el que alguien la necesitara de verdad- mencionó el taxista antes de que Kagome se bajara del taxi.

-Que quiere decir? No entiendo...- decía temiendo que sacara algún arma y cualquier otro objeto.

-No se asuste- dijo dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de Kagome. Buscó en el maletero y sacó una esfera rosada. La agarró con la mano y se la entregó a Kagome en la mano. Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, era un esfera que brillaba. El aura que emanaba era increíble.

-Guárdela, a mi me ayudó mucho. Creo que trae mucha suerte, esta esfera. Solo confíe. Confíe. Las cosas cambiarán.-

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Que tenga buenas noches. - musitó mientras salía del carro viendo la esfera brillante que tenía en la mano. Subió hacia la cera de la calle y vio como el taxi misteriosamente desaparecía entre la niebla. Se extrañó de lo que vio pero no le dio mas vueltas al asunto. Subió las escaleras del edificio y saludó al portero que vigilaba por las noches.

Aun seguía pensando si era correcto fugarse con Inuyasha pero que pasaría su si papá se enteraba, no quería causar problemas entre ellos dos. Ella conocía perfectamente al papá de Inuyasha, tenía un temperamento incontrolable. Fue una de las razones por las que el y su mamá se divorciaron. Marcó al ascensor y esperó unos segundos hasta que llegara. Entró y marcó al piso 2, Eri de seguro estaría despierta, esperándola.

"Dios lo único que yo se hacer bien es preocupar a las personas" pensó saliendo del ascensor y buscaba las llaves para entrar al apartamento. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Eri en el sofá que estaba en la sala.

-Hola. Lamento llegar tarde pero es que...-

-Tienes visita Kagome. Deberías ir al cuarto...- comentó Eri mirando fijamente a Kagome.

-Quien me espera?- pregunto Kagome dejando la cartera en la mesa menos la esfera rosada que la sostenía con fuerza en la mano izquierda.

-Deberías ver. Ve Kagome... Es importante...-

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba hacia su cuarto. Por un momento pensó que podría ser otra persona menos el. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. "Si es Inuyasha yo... "

La puerta se abrió primero antes de que ella pudiera abrirla. Pero para su sorpresa no era Inuyasha. Era Miroku.

-Mi.. Miroku?- preguntó, realmente esperaba que fuera Sango. Hasta su mamá pero todos menos Miroku.

-Kagome tenemos que hablar es ahora o nunca.- dijo Miroku haciéndola entrar, cerrando la puerta.

-Que pasa? Acaso le paso al...?-

-No... Inuyasha esta bien, pero de el vine hablar. Primero que nada siéntate, necesita saber cosas primero que nada. Y vengo aquí es para ayudar a mi amigo, porque realmente necesita ayuda.-

-Pero aun sigo sin entender que sucede...-

-Kagome. Sabes muy bien que Inuyasha se casará con una tal Kikio Yiseda. Creo que ese es su apellido pero esto no va al caso... Escucha, Inuyasha no se que te habrá dicho. Pero su papá está pasando por una situación económica muy fuerte, están casi en la quiebra. Y la única manera en la que ellos no caigan es casando a Inuyasha y Kikio... El realmente no ama... A Kikio. Eso lo puedo jurar, podría apostar mi vida, lo único que Inuyasha sabe hacer es pensar en ti. Me contó que quería escaparse contigo. Y que al parecer tu estabas de acuerdo. Lo estás?-

-Realmente no se. Porque yo... Su papá! Que hay de el? Quiere que su familia quede en la quiebra. Que por mi el no se preocupe. Será mejor que me olvide y se case con Kikio, ellos serán felices.-

-Kagome aun no puedes entenderlo?- pregunto el agarrándola por los hombros mirándola fijamente. -El... el quiere estar contigo. El ha pasado por mucho y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. El necesita de ti. Deja de pensar por un momentos en lo que quieren los demás, piensa en ti. Piensa en el. Piensa en el futuro que ambos pueden tener juntos.- musitó Miroku a lo ultimo. Kagome sabía que Miroku tenía razón, ella siempre pensaba en los demás y siempre pensaba en ella de ultimo. Ya era hora que pensara y se dedicara un poco mas de tiempo. Unicamente a ella... Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kagome dijera algo.

-Si yo... Si yo... Si yo digo que si... Dime algo Miroku, donde viviría yo con Inuyasha. Si nos escapamos a el le caerían muchos problemas, su papá lo buscaría por toda la ciudad para hacerlo casarse con Kikio.... Y...-

-Escucha, Kagome. Vivirían conmigo. Corrección, con Sango y conmigo en la casa que tengo en Okinawa. Por Kikio y por su papá no te preocupes, solo necesito Kagome una respuesta, todo está en tus manos. Quieres venir con Inuyasha, con Sango y conmigo a Okinawa? Todo depende de ti...- decía Miroku mirándola a los ojos. Kagome por su parte apretó las manos y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía en sus manos aquella esfera. Realmente quería pasar toda una vida lejos de Inuyasha, donde no lo vería jamás y solo tendría un triste recuerdo de el y nada mas? O una vida al lado de el, donde ambos serían felices, en compañía de Sango y Miroku.

-Yo... Yo... Yo...

-Kagome ve... Inuyasha te necesita y te ama... Eso lo sé.- dijo Eri apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Eri...-

-Si Kagome... Yo no soy el único que opina lo mismo.-

-Yo... Yo... "Si voy... Inuyasha y yo tendríamos una vida... Pero su fa... Ah! No! Kagome, deja de pensar en los demás yo quiero estar con Inuyasha... Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el. Yo... Yo... Deseo permanecer toda una vida al lado de la persona que mas amo." La esfera que tenía las manos brillaba mas que antes.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Kagome haciendo que Miroku y Eri se sorprendieran, para Kagome todo empezo a tener sentido si lo veía de una perspectiva diferente. Una vida junto a Inuyasha fue lo que siempre deseó, no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando.

-Yo, yo iré con Inuyasha...-

-Genial... Pasaremos por ti mañana, Inuyasha te dirá a que hora... Mientras tanto yo tengo que resolver un tema pendiente... Kagome, hiciste lo correcto. Mientras tanto me voy. Tengo que ir a casa de Sango...-

-Por favor mándale saludos de mi parte... Y nos vemos mañana.-

-Esta bien tu también cuídate y descansa mañana será un dia agotador. Hasta luego Eri... Nos vemos mañana. Sayonara...- musitó Miroku saliendo del cuarto dejando solo a Eri y Kagome en el cuarto.

-Estás segura?- preguntó Eri sentándose en la cama al lado de Kagome.

-Estás haciendo que dude de mi decisión?- preguntó algo confusa, era la segunda vez que tomaba una decisión muy importante y lo ultimo que necesitaba es que Eri no la apoyara.

-No... No... No... Solo quiero saber si estás preparada para lo que viene?-

-Si estoy con Inuyasha pues hasta en el mismo infierno me sentiría segura con el... El es mi hogar Eri, y a pesar de que esta mañana vi cosas que no me gustaron se que, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida me da.- contestó mas segura que nunca.

_"Que es lo que me hace pensar_

_Lo que me dice tu rostro?_

_Y me preguntas "Nos volveremos a ver?"_

_Cada vez que hablas tanto, no entiendo lo que dices_

_En un momento te veo y entonces lloro (I cry)_

_Sirve de algo que veas mi lagrimas?_

_Y yo digo "Quiero que me ames"_

_De una forma especial, pero aun no se cual_

_Y sigo con este sentimiento_

_De que no te volvere a ver_

_Me gustaria decirtelo_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras_

_Quizas debo escuchar tus mentiras_

_Yo no podria decirte "No me dejes"_

_Cuando sueltas mi mano_

_pienso "Te olvidaras de mi?"_

_Me gustaria decirtelo_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras_

_Quizas debo escuchar tus mentiras_

_Yo no podria decirte "No me dejes"_

**Continuaraa... :D**

•El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir.

El amor es aquello que sentimos

sin querer•

Gomenasai!! Estuve ausente mucho

tiempo pero las cosas no han salido

como he esperado. Lamento no haberme

colocado al corriente... Gomen Gomen...

Quiero agradecer por los reviews y por su

apoyo... Arigato... Por favor dejen reviews.

Es importante para saber sus opiniones.

Sayonara...

No he actualizado "Come with me" para

mañana estara actualizado... Ahora si sayoo (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Nos enamoramos **❤

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi. (:

**Cap.10 Si estoy contigo nada me ha de importar.**

(Flash Back.)

-Yo... Yo... "Si voy... Inuyasha y yo tendríamos una vida... Pero su fa... Ah! No! Kagome, deja de pensar en los demás yo quiero estar con Inuyasha... Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el. Yo... Yo... Deseo permanecer toda una vida al lado de la persona que mas amo." La esfera que tenía las manos brillaba mas que antes.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Kagome haciendo que Miroku y Eri se sorprendieran, para Kagome todo empezo a tener sentido si lo veía de una perspectiva diferente. Una vida junto a Inuyasha fue lo que siempre deseó, no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando.

-Yo, yo iré con Inuyasha...-

-Genial... Pasaremos por ti mañana, Inuyasha te dirá a que hora... Mientras tanto yo tengo que resolver un tema pendiente... Kagome, hiciste lo correcto. Mientras tanto me voy. Tengo que ir a casa de Sango...-

-Por favor mándale saludos de mi parte... Y nos vemos mañana.-

-Esta bien tu también cuídate y descansa mañana será un dia agotador. Hasta luego Eri... Nos vemos mañana. Sayonara...- musitó Miroku saliendo del cuarto dejando solo a Eri y Kagome en el cuarto.

-Estás segura?- preguntó Eri sentándose en la cama al lado de Kagome.

-Estás haciendo que dude de mi decisión?- preguntó algo confusa, era la segunda vez que tomaba una decisión muy importante y lo ultimo que necesitaba es que Eri no la apoyara.

-No... No... No... Solo quiero saber si estás preparada para lo que viene?-

-Si estoy con Inuyasha pues hasta en el mismo infierno me sentiría segura con el... El es mi hogar Eri, y a pesar de que esta mañana vi cosas que no me gustaron se que, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida me da.- contestó mas segura que nunca.

(End Flash Back.)

-Kagome. Te buscan.- dijo del otro lado de la puerta Eri.

-Quien?- preguntó mientras se arreglaba el pelo por última vez.

-Pasa. Habla con ella...- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió y Kagome miró esperando a ver quien era. Pensó que era Miroku pero vio que era Inuyasha volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana para hacer que no lo había visto, esperó a que el hablara pero no escuchó nada. Solo escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta ella, respiró profundamente los nervios la estaban matando y las piernas le temblaban mas y mas. Sintió unas manos posarse en su cadera y unos labios besar su cuello. Ella solo miró el paisaje que le brindaba la noche. Una gran luna llena y estrellas en el cielo, el viento soplaba suavemente; era una noche perfecta. Las manos que habían estado hace unos momentos en su cadera pasaron hasta la barriga y a llevarla hacia atrás permitiendo tocar el cuerpo de Inuyasha, trató de contenerse pero no podía. Su cuerpo hace tiempo estaba clamando por placer. Trató de ignorar a su cuerpo pero la tentación era mucha.

-Kagome... Deja de resistirte...- suplicó Inuyasha apretándola mas fuerte con sus brazos.

-Se supones que viniste a hablar.- dijo fríamente aun sin darle la cara.

-Lo sé. Pero... Eso era lo que tenía en mente hasta hace unos momentos cuando te vi con esta pijama- susurró provocativamente haciendo que Kagome gimiera suevamente.

-Por favor Kagome, mañana nos iremos y no tendremos tiempo. Ya no aguanto mas. Una semana es mucho tiempo.- rogó besándola nuevamente por cuello, Inuyasha pronto vio como Kagome se volteaba quedando cara a cara con él. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo besó. Ella tampoco aguantaba la tentación; cada segundo era mas frustrante para ellos, puesto que solo podían conformarse con alguno toques ya que no estaban solos.

-Déjame llevarte a mi apartamento... Por favor.-

-Pero tengo que hacer mis maletas, aún no las he echo.-

-No importa eso lo haces mañana...-

-Inuyasha...-

-Por favor, te lo pido.-

-Estás seguro de que quieres irte conmigo y de que después no te arrepentirás?-

-Mas seguro imposible. Ahora si nos podemos ir?-

-Déjame cambiarme de ropa...-

-Olvídalo colócate mi chaqueta...- dijo por última saliendo del cuarto agarrado de la mano de Kagome. Vieron a Eri en la sala leyendo un libro, ella solo los miró y sonrió sabiendo a que lugar iban. O que iban hacer. Ella solo se despidió con la mano mirando fijamente a Kagome, la cual estaba sonrojada hasta mas no poder. Subieron al auto rápidamente e Inuyasha manejó, ninguno mencionó ninguna palabra puesto que no hacía falta hacerlo. Aún estaban excitados mucho más que antes, pasaron algunas calles hasta que llegaron a su destino, se bajaron del carro e Inuyasha agarró a Kagome de la mano y ambos entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor, Inuyasha solo miraba a Kagome la cual miraba sus zapatos, estaban algo sucios. Las puertas del ascensor y ambos salieron; Inuyasha abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Kagome. Estaba muy oscuro pero no necesitaban luz para lo que iban hacer. Kagome escuchó la puerta cerrarse y trató de calmarse eran la segunda vez que lo hacían pero aun sentía pena. Pronto sintió unos labios besándola por el cuello y unas traviesas manos pasar por todo su pecho quitándole la camisa. Ella no se opuso, levantó los brazos e Inuyasha le terminó de quitar aquella camisita de color azul que cubría aquellos pechos, ella no quiso quedarse atrás y también aprovechó el momento para quitarle la camisa mientras lo besaba en la boca.

Ambos terminaron en el cuarto de Inuyasha solo con sus prendas íntimas. Caminaron hasta la cama, Kagome se acostó primero permitiendo que Inuyasha se colocara encima de ella pero apoyó todo su peso en sus codos para así no molestar a Kagome.

-Como haremos si vivimos en la casa de Miroku allá en Okinawa?-

-A que te refieres?-

-A cada vez que... Tu sabes. Lo hagamos.-

-Yo no soy el que grita...-

-INUYASHA!- gritó ruborizada por completo.

-Es la verdad. Solo lo que es cierto, pero por eso no te preocupes. La habitación de ellos está muy, pero muy lejos de la de nosotros. Y créeme no es cualquier casa, es casi una mansión.-

-Bueno por lo menos eso me da esperanza de que no seamos escuchados...-

-Vuelvo a repetir. Yo no soy el que grita.- susurró el dándole un beso en la boca,mientras Kagome lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Inuyasha no aguantó mas y besó por todos lados a Kagome, no importara donde fuera solo quería hacerla suya una vez mas. Besó su cuello para pasar a sus hombres, mientras sus manos tocaban ambas piernas, sin llegar a su parte íntima. Siguió besándola hasta llegar a su parte favorita, introdució el seno derecho de Kagome en su boca jugando con su pezón, mordiéndolo, chupándolo. Jugando con el, sintiendo como se retorcía debajo de el. Siguió con su pequeño trabajo hasta pasar al otro seno atendiéndolo y dándole la atención necesaria. El solo escuchaba como Kagome gemía como loca mientras le jalaba el pelo suavemente y enrollaba sus piernas con las de el. Cuando terminó de atender ambos senos siguió besando la barriga hasta llegar a su ombligo y enrollar su lengua ahí.

Kagome cada vez pedía mas y mas, quería escucharla gritar como lo había echo unos días antes, así que sin preámbulos le quitó aquellos pantys negros tirándolos al piso junto con la demás ropa. Con unas de sus manos tocó la pierna izquierda de Kagome subiendo lentamente hasta su tesoro. Kagome cada vez respiraba mas y mas agitada deseando mas.

Pronto la mano de Inuyasha toco su intimidad mientras besaba nuevamente su pezón introduciendo unos de sus dedos dentro de Kagome, la cual se arqueaba cada vez que Inuyasha sacaba e introducía el dedo lentamente. Cada movimiento era placer para Kagome; Inuyasha quiso aumentar el ritmo y quiso besar mas abajo. Sacó su dedo y bajó lentamente hasta la intimidad de Kagome, besando su vientre. Escuchaba a Kagome gemir y moverse sin parar cada vez que el se acercaba mas hacia su objetivo.

-Inuyasha... No me hagas esperar mas.- suplicó mirando hacia abajo notando como Inuyasha se acercaba mas y mas... Hasta que sintió la lengua de el en su intimidad, chupando, lamiendo, succionando. Arqueaba su espalda al ritmo de la lengua de Inuyasha, trató de no gritar pero le era imposible. Con ambas manos agarró la sábana de la cama y la estrujó sintiendo que poco a poco llegaba al clímax. Inuyasha seguía ocupado lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo hasta que sintió a Kagome vibrar y gritando incontrolablemente. Se colocó nuevamente encima de ella mirándola a los ojos, Kagome seguía sudada y aun estaba un poco agitada.

--

Sentí como poco a poco Inuyasha entraba lentamente dentro de mí, era un sensación placentera. Cada vez que iba mas a fondo creía llegar al cielo, me besó lentamente mirándome con dulzura, la noche era perfecta y no había nadie entre nosotros. Solo el y yo, haciendo el amor. No era sexo, era hacer el amor. Sus movimientos era lentos, yo solo pedí mas y mas. Quería sentirlo completamente en todo su ser. Gemí su nombre al sentir como sus labios se posaban nuevamente en mi pecho chupando mi pezón sin piedad alguna, pronto comenzó a moverse mas lento pero entraba muy profundo. Lo escuché gruñir al ver que yo había colocado mis piernas en su cadera empujándolo mas adentro. Pero es no importó, el seguía moviéndose lentamente. Explorando mi cuerpo, conociendo cada detalle de como me gustaba, siempre escuché que a el le gustaba probar cosas nuevas. Luego de terminar con su tortura que me volvía loca decidió aumentar un poco el ritmo moviéndose mas rápido que hace unos momentos.

Aun seguía lamiendo mi pecho pero luego terminó apoyando su cabeza en mi clavícula, podía escuchar su respiración cerca de mi oído. Era algo simplemente excitante. Siguió moviéndose un poco más rápido tocando mis piernas con sus manos, besando mi cuello. Yo solo podía gemir, era algo que no podía describir, el sentirlo dentro de mí, era una sensación indescriptible. Solo quería que tuviera misericordia de mi y me hiciera llegar al clímax para yo darle placer y hacerlo sentir como el había echo sentir.

No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando mas, estaba llegando a mi tercer orgasmo. Fue el mejor que los primeros dos, solo me dediqué a disfrutar, era una ola de placer, como una montaña rusa. Sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar haciendo que temblara, Inuyasha me imitaba pero esta vez el sonreía. Siguió empujando hasta que ambos terminamos besándonos luego de una larga sesión.

Él me miró a los ojos y me abrazó acurrucándome en sus brazos, me sentó protegida y como una niña mimada, tenía lo que más deseaba. El amor de Inuyasha. El se acostó al lado de mi dándome un beso en la frente, y dándome las buenas noches, tenía gotas de sudor en la frente, los rayos de la luna lo alumbraban haciendo que pelo pareciera llegar a un color extraño, quizás blanco. Me pegué mas hacia el pero sentí algo en mi interior, miré hacia abajo y me encontré con su sexo dentro de mi. Me sentí como una completa pervertida mirando hacia abajo, así que dediqué a mirarlo a el. Dejé por un momento la desgracia, la soledad, la tristeza y los malos recuerdos a un lado, solo para dedicarme a contemplarlo por un rato y amarlo por el resto de mi vida.

**Continuaraaa.... **

•No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta

Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré•

Hola. He traido aquí la continuación de este cap. Ya que no había echo capitulos con lemon, me dedique a hacer uno. Para el proximo capitulo habra mas, lamento actualizar un poco tarde, gome gomen n.n' pero ya tengo dias libres, trataré de actualizar cada 3 dias. Pues a veces mi imaginación falla y no se que escribir. Sin mas nada que decir me despido.. sayoo.. :)


End file.
